Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards?: The Next Chapter
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: Our favourite demigods are back at Hogwarts! And they've brought some more friends from camp. What's this? Luke is trying to host a titan? He and Voldemort are plotting? Oh, this years going to be a bit of a rollercoaster ride! HBP/BOTL Sequel to: Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wasn't actually going to start the sequel yet, but I had an idea for the first chapter. So here it is! Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards?: The Next Chapter, sequel to Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards! Yeah, that's probably obvious, but whatever. Gonna have chapter songs as well! :0 I love music too much not to! Anyways, on with the story...After this:**

**Chapter song: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**

Chapter 1

HARRY P.O.V

I stepped out of bed, and almost immediately tripped over something squish. Forget that, it was someone squishy. I flew over Percy and landed on the end of Rons bed, causing a great amount of mumbling from my roommates. You see, the demigods who had come to Hogwarts last year, (Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Travis and Connor), had been invited to return to England earlier than they would have, and stay at the Weasley's. So when they accepted, they began preperations to come here from their camp in America. Mrs Weasley had made some hasty sleeping arrangments, resulting in Percy sleeping on the floor between me and Ron, Annabeth with Ginny and Hermione, the Stoll brothers with the Weasley twins, and Nico... well, I didn't actually know about Nico.

I was excited for this year. More demigods would would be coming to Hogwarts just in case either Luke or Voldemort, or even both, made a move like they had last year. Unfortunately, there was wide belief that Luke was offering himself as a host body for Kronos, the old titan who ate some of the Gods. Ouch. And with every Death Eater or demigod that pledged themselves to the cause, this time was approaching more quickly than ever.

"Sorry," I apologised, sitting up from where I had then fallen off Ron's bed," I forgot that Percy was there."  
"Glad to know I'm that memorable," Percy grumbled from his position on the floor. Ron, however, was fully awake, and began to badger Percy again. He was just as excited as I was about the demigods, and demanded to hear about them over and over again.  
"Tell me again who's coming this year, Perce," Ron demanded, his bright red hair sticking up randomly. I stifled a laugh.  
"Ask someone who's awake," Percy moaned, jamming a pillow over his face. I kicked him.

"We have to get up anyway, Perce," I told him," Remember, we have to go to Diagon Alley today."  
"Yes!" Percy was now sitting up, a grin spreading across his face," I want to see this place! Last year, everything was already done for us."

Before we had chance to continue our conversation, someone banged on the door.  
"Come in!" Ron yelled, irritated that Percy hadn't told him who was coming again.  
Ginny pushed open the door, and eyed us sceptically," Mum says to hurry up and get dressed," She told us," Or you won't get any breakfast."

Ron shot out of bed, and grabbed some muggle clothes. I followed his lead, but paused on the way to nudge Percy awake again. He refused to wake.  
"Food."  
He blinked blearily," What?" He was still half asleep.  
"Pancakes. Blue, of course, and homemade."

He was out of bed in seconds. I grinned at him. He looked at me suspiciously.  
"There aren't any homemade blue pancakes are there?"  
"Nope." Just as he was about to sink back into sleep, I compensated for the lack of pancakes," However, there is bacon and eggs and toast."

Needless to say, I didn't have to worry about getting him out of bed again.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I was the last one downstairs. Percy was demolishing a plate loaded with food, as was Ron, Hermione was watching them with a look of distaste, and Annabeth was nibbling on a piece of toast, listening to Ginny explaining about some hexes. Nico was skulking about in the corner. Fred and George were discussing a new prank, and Travis was teasing his brother about Luna. But luckily for the younger Stoll, one of the demigods that were coming for the new school year was Travis's girlfriend.

"There you are, Harry!" Mrs Weasley called, shuffling over in her slippers," Get some toast down you! And some of that bacon! You've got to have something inside of you for when you travel by floo powder!"  
I obediantly sat at the table, having learnt long ago that it was pointless to argue. The demigods, however, looked up.

"Floo powder?" Connor asked incredously. All of the Americans looked curious.  
"You'll find out," Ron said mildly, before Hermione could launch into a full explanation, including how it is manufactured and the safety hazards it produces. Believe me, I've suffered through it. Mr Weasley, however, looked excited.

"How do demigods travel? Or do they travel like muggles?" His expression was so earnest, it hurt. Annabeth pitied him, and provided an answer.  
"We mostly travel like mor- muggles. But sometimes, if demigods have a godly parent who have a rivalry with another God, they won't be allowed in that other Gods territory. For example, Percy and Nico can't go on planes, because Zeus doesn't like his brothers."

"Tell me now, who's coming!" Ron whined," You're awake now, Perce."  
Percy ignored him and continued to eat. Annabeth once again obliged.  
"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," The Stolls shivered in unision," Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," Travis blushed," Will Solace, son of Apollo, Grover Underwood, a Satyr, and Percy's protecter, Silena Beauregarde, daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckondorf, son of Hephaestus, and Pollux Vyn, son of Dionysus."

"I still don't see why Clarisse has to come," Percy grumbled. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"Because she's one of our best fighters, Percy," Annabeth sighed, as though they had had this conversation a million times.  
"She tried to dunk my head down the bog!"  
"She does that to everyone."

Before their argument could escalate, Mrs Weasley interrupted.  
"Right, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, go change into some robes!" She glanced at the Americans, smirking as they were currently robe free. They were all clad in jeans and orange Camp Halfblood t-shirts. " You'll have to stay like that. We'll get you some new robes whilst we're in Diagon Alley."

They groaned," I'd just got used to dressing like I'm from this century," Travis muttered under his breath. Obviously, he wasn't quiet enough; Mrs Weasley shot him a look. He shut up immediately, and his brother snorted.

Yay. Diagon Alley, with demigods. This should be interesting.

**There are a few things I need to say right now:**

**1. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, including Silena's surname.**

**2. The ending was a bit crappy, but I needed to bring to an end, and I couldn't think of how.**

**3. There wasn't actually anymore, but three seems a bit more dramatic. XP**

**Froz3nt3ars xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dear friends! I'm ina good mood because we only had half a day at school today, because the year 11's have their Record of Achievments assembly today! (Basicly, 16 year olds graduating.)**

**Chapter Song: Falling In The Black by Skillet**

**I'm in the mood for writing, so I'll just straight onto it!**

Chapter 2

HERMIONE P.O.V

"Diagon Alley," I repeated alowly, for what felt like the millionth time. The Americans just looked at me blankly.  
"Die-Dragon Alley," Percy tried, his sea green eyes confused. I sighed heavily. I was trying to teach them to say the name of our destination correctly, so that they wouldn't end up in Australia or China or something.  
"No. Diagon Alley."  
"Dee-agon Alley," Travis attempted, just to get a confused look when I shook my head.  
"Just try and repeat me exactly," I ordered.  
"What, British accent and all?" Connor asked, grinning cockily. I decided to wipe that smile off his face.  
"Yes. That might just work."

His jaw dropped, but Annabeth had a go," Diagon Alley?" She repeated questioningly. I rejoiced.  
"Hallelujah!" I praised, smiling widely at her. She beamed back, proud that she had finally managed to master something she couldn't do. It had irritated her to no end when she had been unable to do so. "Percy, now you try."

"Diagon Alley," He said, copying Annabeth as closely as he could. When he pronounced it correctly, Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. But now I was left trying to teach Nico and The Stolls. Nico looked sceptical.  
"This is pointless!" He whined, " I could just shadow travel!"  
"We can't guarantee that," I pointed out," Have you ever tried to shadow travel somewhere in the Wizarding World, where you've never been, and the only other possible way is by magic?"  
"No," He answered, grudgingly.  
"Now repeat after me," I commanded," Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley," The Stolls said in unision, high-fiving when I nodded approvingly.  
"Nico..." Annabeth left the sentance hanging, and he rolled his dark, mysterious, eyes.  
"Fine. Diagon Alley. Happy?"  
"Don't be so childish, Cuz," Percy smirked.  
"You do realise that I could have said that all along, right," Nico checked," I just found it amusing seeing Hermione struggle.  
I was a bout to protest, livid, but Annabeth got in there before me," Course you could, Nico, course you could," She smiled sarcasticly.

Whilst the son of Hades huffed, Harry and Ron stormed in," We're going in a minute." Harry puffed, his face bright red.  
"Okay," I told them.  
"Can they say it?" Ron questioned," I seem to recall Harry going to the wrong place the first time he used Flu Poweder."  
"Not my fault!" Harry cried," I didn't get lessons from Hermione!"

We rolled our eyes, and I obediantly led the way out, to the fire place where Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting with Ginny. The younger girl was tapping her foot impatiently, and gasped when we finally came in," Finally! We've been waiting for like, forever!"  
"Don't be such an idiot, Ginny," Ron snapped. Fred and George were also there to see us off.  
"Seeya, Harry! Bye Ron, Hermione! You too, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Stolls." They waved simultaneously. Before the Stolls could start a friendly argument about the fact that the twins had mushed them together by their surnames, Mrs Weasley glowered at her identical sons.  
"I don't know what you're smiling at," She scowled," You two would be going back to Hogwarts if it wasn't for that little stunt you pulled last year!"

The twins pretended to be ashamed, and looked down at their feet. Mr Weasley decided that it was time to move on.  
"Come on then!" He muttered," I'll go first, then Molly, to make sure that you all get there. Then Ron, Harrry, Hermione, then all of the demigods. Okay?"

"Yes," We chorused.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

PERCY P.O.V

Never. Again. I will never use Flu Powder again. It was the worst sensation ever. My stomach twisted, and was yanked in every direction possible, as well as some that I would have sworn weren't. But that was before. I shut my eyes tight, and stuck my fist into my mouth, biting down hard.

But it was worth it. When the experiance ended, and I was confident that I could open my eyes without throwing up, I blinked, and scanned my surroundings. We were standing next to a huge, marble building, the doors made of gold, with intricate designs enchanted to move and change every few minutes. Little goblin things stood by the doors, with huge, flappy ears, and longs pointed noses. I stifled a laugh. They looked so funny. When I turned around, everyone was standing together, and the Weasleys began to herd us into the marble structure.

"What are they?" I whispered to Harry, eyeing the midgets.  
"Goblins," He whispered back," They guard Gringrotts, the wizarding bank, which is where we are now. We need to withdraw money to buy school stuff. Here, it's in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts."  
I blinked," That sounds complicated. I'll let Annabeth handle the money."

We had arrived at the desk, and another goblin blinked up at us, crooked glasses perched on it's nose, and sat on a tall stool that lifted it until it was about shoulder level. (For me, anyway.)  
"Vaults of Weasley, Potter and..." Mr Weasley leaned forward, so that it was clear that what he saying was secritive," _Demigods." _

The Goblin blinked at the red headed wizard, then nodded," I presume that you have the keys for the vaults?"  
Mr Weasley nodded, and the goblin stretched out a long, thin fingered hand. Three golden keys were placed in its palm, and it motioned for us to follow it.

This was going to be fun.

**Crappy ending again, I know. But it was quite a long(ish) chapter, and I kinda ran out of the writing mood. Also: **  
**They're still at The Burrow, because making them leave would just complicate everything. **  
**I know that my description of Gringrotts wasn't very accurate, but I haven't read the books in a while, and I'm going to watch HBP again as soon as I log off the laptop. **  
**I apologise for any other mistakes I made in this chapter.**

**Froz3nt3ars**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a _really _good mood today, so good, in fact, that I decided to update again! I know right! Doesn't happen much. And the best thing: I get to add in more chapter songs! :) BTW, I realizeed that I forgot to say Granger vault in the previous chapter, but just imagine I did, okay? I'll probably edit sometime, but not yet. Also, just realised that I was saying _Gringrotts _instead of _Gringotts. _I'll edit that sometime as well.

Chapter song: Lost In You by Three Days Grace- Wake Up by Three Days Grace- Comatose by Skillet- Cyanide by Metallica

Chapter 3

HARRY P.O.V

We followed the little goblin to the usual carriahe/cart thing that raced along the many tracks that swooped and twisted around the complicated underground of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The goblin took one long look at our small procession, and shook its head," No, no, no," It muttered, then addressed us properly," There's not enough room. Six of you out. One human for each vault..." It continued muttering, but we heard what we needed to do. Mrs Weasley and Ron were already out, Mr Weasley staying. Hermione and I stayed. The first to go were Percy and Nico, followed closely by the Stoll brothers. Annabeth looked at them, a little helpessly, but Hermione whispered somethiing in her ear, and she relaxed.

"Go, go, go," The goblin mumbled, and the carriage/cart thing (I'm just going to call it a trailer), began to move, and my stomach lurched. I had forgotten about the unpleasant experiance, and the extreme security measures that Gringotts had in place. Waterfalls that revealed anyone under the effects of polyjuice potions, a number of extravagant enchantments, and I had even heard rumours of a dragon.

We got to the Weasley's vault first. The goblin unlocked the door, and Mr Weasley scurried in, collecting the small piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. I felt the familair guilt of seeing the Weasley's scavenge for the last Knut, when I had heaps of glimmering coins. Although the piles had been reduced in the years since Hagrid had brought me here for the first time, I still had no need to worry about money. The Weasley's refused to take a single Knut from me, and yet they were mostly so happy. I remembered our promise to Fred and George that we would meet them at the joke shop they had set up recently with the money I had given them after winning the Triwizard Contest. We would struggle to find our school stuff, because the Alley was shutting down, but Fred and George seemed to be coping.

Next, we went to Hermione's vault. She had a slightly larger pile than Mr Weasley, but not that much. Last time we came, she had exchanged a considerable amount of muggle money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She took what remained, swearing to herself to change her currency again next time. We moved on to mine next.

Heaps of coins sparkled in the faint light that the flickering torches on the stone walls provided. I did my best to shield my stacks of gold from Mr Weasley with my body, trying to save his pride. I gathered as much as I needed, then scurried out, trying to hide the large amount of money that lingered there. Sometimes, it felt as though the money would never run out, although I knew that it couldn't last forever.

Then we went to the demigod vault.

When the goblin opened the vault, my eyes bugged out, Mr Weasley's jaw dropped, and Hermione just _blinked. _Annabeth stood there, and stared at the money that had spilled out of the overly filled vault. She didn't even need to step inside; If she nudged anything from the pile, I was certain that a huge sea of gold would crash down onto her head.  
"Wow. I guess the Gods really did pull through," She said finally.  
"Pull through?!" Hermione gaped," Pull through?! I've never seen this much money in my entire life! There's so much of it! I'm almost certain that you're possibly the richest witch in the entire wizarding world!"  
"Yeah, but I have to share it, remember," Annabeth reminded her," Although this is an awful lot."  
"This is amazing!" I burst out," Isn't it Mr Weasley?"  
"Yes," Ron's dad answered, barely able to stutter out his answer," This is fantastic! Good job, Annabeth, but you better get some of that gold quickly, because I'm afraid it's all going to collapse on top of you!"

Annabeth looked embarressed and I mentally empathised with her. I understood how she felt, just not in such large depth.  
"Mr Weasley, please accept some. I don't know what we can do with all of this, and you've shown us such great hospitality! It's the least we can do!"  
"No," Mr Weasley answered," Please, Annabeth, no. It would be shameful for my family to accept someone elses money, mucch as I appreciate your kindness. Now gather some up, there's a good girl, and we'll go back up to Molly and the boys."

Looking disappointed, Annabeth took a few handfuls of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, before waiting for the goblin to slam the vault shut. Then she returned to the trailer, her intelligent grey eyes misty with confusion.  
"I don't understand why we have so much. Even the Gods must know that we don't need such an obscene amount."  
Hermione shrugged, finally recovering as we lurched away from the stuffed vault," I guess that it's impossible for anyone to understand the immortals, even their children."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We clambered out of the trailer, money clanging. The others waiting, and Percy, Nico, Travis and Connor seemed to be having a heated debate about something.

"No way! Poseidon is way better!" Percy yelled at Nico.  
"Hades beats Poseidon anyday!" His younger cousin retaliated.  
"Both of you," Travis began.  
"Are wrong because.." Connor continued.  
"Hermes is the best!" They finished together.

I rolled my eyes. This had happened a lot during the days that the demigods had been with us, primarily between Percy and Nico, but the Stolls were clearly bored enough to join in. Ron was just listening with mild interest and Mrs Weasley looked just about ready to tear her hair out.

We left Gringotts before the argument could escalate, and got all the school stuff we could. It was a struggle, but we just about managed, the demigods complaining profusely about the strict Hogwarts dresscode; They didn't particulary enjoy remembering that they would have to change from their comfortable Camp Half Blood T-shirts and jeans, to smart uniforms and long robes.

Finally, we arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Inside, it was packed, with laughing people lingering in every direction as products of the trade were displayed, causing bright bursts of colour, and various scents. I heard Travis whispering his brother about one of the items that they had _improved _whilst it was in creation in Fred and George's bedroom at the Burrow. The shop was absolutely huge, with several floors as well. There were shrieks of delight from every inch, and the Weasley twins themselves were standing in the middle of a staircase, viewing the festivities with broad grins on there faces. Upon seeing our small badn hovering near the door, they made thier way over, the crowd parting respectfully for the creators of the fantastic shop.

"Hello!" Fred hollered, slinging his arm around my shoulders.  
"Hey," I answered, inspecting a shelf near me, decorated with navy blue and black, a selection of small chunks of dusty rock dotted about the display. Fred left me, and I barely noticed George appearing beside me.  
"Peruvian Darkness Poweder, ay?" He asked," Handy for a qucik get away."  
He picked up a chunk, and tossed it to me. I caught it, grateful for my quick reflexes, and tossed him a Galleon. It could be useful. The younger half of the troublesome duo number one winked at me, and emersed himself in the crowds again.

Ron appeared at my side, tailed by Percy. The Stolls had disappeared somewhere, and I was aware of the girls showing an interest in a pink tub of love potions. Mr and Mrs Weasley left us, trusting us to make our own way back to the Burrow without anything happening.

Twenty minutes later, we finally managed to find our way out of the packed shop. We would have left immediately, had we not seen the very suspicious sight of Draco Malfoy and his mother looking as though they very much would appreciate not being followed... So of course, we followed them.

Yay! Second chapter in a day! I'm proud of myself. Please review people! I won't give you cookies... But I'll give you waffles! Have a free sample: #. Now review for more!

froz3nt3ars xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Waffles! # # # # # # More waffles! # # # # # # # # # # ! I promised waffles and I'm giving them! More waffles! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ! Also, on wsymdaw the first, a reviewer wanted Nico/ Connor as a pairing, so, if you are reading this, I'm going to attempt to put in a bit, especially for you, but I don't wanna wreck the Luna/ Connor thing and I haven't the foggiest how to write a M/ M thing, so it'll be really discreet. I try to please everyone!**

**Chapter song: If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens**  
**Now, I must type story...**

Chapter 4

HARRY P.O.V

The demigods were naturally the best at trailing someone, although Travis and Connor were grumbling that no one else seemed to have any idea. Ron was tripping over his own feet, Hermione was breathing heavily from the physical exertion, as was I, but all the demigods seemed to be utterly silent. The sons of Hermes present seemed to be forever stopping to correct a mistake that someone was making, although occasionly they would almostly silently curse themselves, then remember that they were trailing someone, and shut up. I had no idea how they had such sensitive hearing, but when Draco and his mother entered Borgin and Burkes, I questioned them.

"Are you sure that all these things you hear are actually us? Is there something you're imagining, or maybe just not hearing?"  
Travis and Annabeth scouted a path to find a suitable place to spy on the Slytherin, whilst Connor answered me," We've had many months of breaking into the camp store to know that our hearing is more than satisfactory." **(Quote from one of LieutuantArtemis0207's story. Hope she doesn't mind. She can have a waffle if she reads this. #). **  
"I don't doubt it," Hermione muttered.  
"Don't doubt what?" Connor asked, looking confused.  
"That you've broken into a shop on countless occasions."

The younger Stoll scoffed, and turned away to his brother, who was leaning over Annabeth's shoulder and saying something to her. She frowned, then nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in the way that Percy loved so much.  
"That'll probably turn out wrong," She said," But it's the only idea we have, so it'll have to do."  
"What?" Nico asked. I had almost forgotten about him, from his position in the shadows which seemed to be grabbing his jacket with long, spindly fingers. The son of Hades seemed to be even paler tha usual when being swallowed by darkness.

"The roof," Travis offered," There's a particular spot where it's possible to see into the shop, probably at an unsuitable angle, but it's the best we've got."  
"What if we fall?" Hermione asked, looking slightly scared.  
"Ron can stay here with you," Percy suggested," And the rest of us'll go up."  
"No I won't!" Ron yelped indignantly.  
"Someone'll have to staay with Hermione," Nico snapped, his obsidian eyes glowing. He looked quite intimidating," And the rest of us are lease likely to fall."

"Why do all of you demigods have to go?" Ron continued to argue, despite the growing fire in Nico's eyes," Do you think that you're better than us or something?"  
"Because we've been trained to do this sort of thing," Annabeth told him," And you haven't. We've been doing this for years. You haven't. We're expected to do this kind of thing. You aren't. You getting the gist?"

Ron grumbled, but eventually gave in, waiting with Hermione as the rest of us began to scramble up onto the roof of a neighbouring building. Annabeth went first, then Percy, then Travis, then me, then Connor. Nico didn't need to bother climbing. He used the shadows, and was standing on top of the roof, waiting for us, the chill wind not bothering him in the slightest. The moonlight shone off his chalky skin, and his eerie, almost black eyes seemed even deeper than ever in the light.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

NICO P.O.V **(I know, random.)**

I waited on top of the roof as everyone else climbed up. Harry, unused to the climbing, had been pulled up by Travis, and pushed up by Connor. Then the younger Stoll hauled himself up, his long limbs effortlessly flowing as his muscles flexed in order for him to get onto the roof. His cobalt blue eyes glinted devilishly, the usual glimmer of mischeif evident in his cocky grin. Then he put his finger to his lips, and silently stapped along the roof, until he had a good view of Draco Malfoy. The, graceful as a cat, he dropped down, and motioned for everyone to follow.

We all obeyed, until the view of Draco was clear to us all. Shifting until we were comfortable, we settled down for a long evening of Draco-spotting.

The bleach blonde was inspecting a cabinet. It was tall, taller than him, and polished, made of mahogany, the shine catching the light. It looked flawless, not even a speck of dust, or a scratch in the varnish, but Draco didn't seem to be looking at the quality. He was deep in discussion with the owner of the raggedy little business and his mother. Another man strolled into view, his hair long and greasy, his teeth yellowed and shockingly sharp. I bit my lip from crying out in recognition.

He was a werewolf. I had dedicated my summer to learning about the monsters of the wizarding world, as had Annabeth, although she naturally finished long before me. But I had learnt to recognise the signs of each creature, each monster that could either try to discover a cure for their wretched way of life, or rip your throat out and then tear you to shreds without a second thought. The teeth were the main clue; they were jagged, and inhumanely sharp. I knew that Annabeth knew as well, because she tensed as well.

The werewolf cast a glance over the shadowy rooftops where we were hidden, and we all instinctively ducked. We stayed down for roughly about twenty-six seconds, then peeked back over the roof tiles. We were met with an unbelievable sight, and we all began to curse in various languages. I would go into further detail, but I don't really want to repeat enough swear words to make a sailor cry.  
"He's gone!" Harry cried, scrambling around on the slippy tiles, trying to catch up.

Glancing at Annabeth, who nodded in agreement, Travis and Connor raced across the rooftops, leaping across the gaps with grace. **(Lol. I should write that about Thalia.) **They disappeared down an alleyway which they jumped into, then appeared again, on a roof adjacent to us. They were running to the right, but then stopped suddenly, turning round and sprinting back. When they arrived back, they were panting a bit, but it only took them a few minutes to recover.

"Apparated," Travis explained.

Before we could answer, someone else said.  
"Yes, we should. Take my arm."

**I UPDATED! YAY! I've been busy a lot this week .Monday, I started writing this chapter, but couldn't finish it. Tuesday, athletics. Today, helping out with introducing the younger kids to my school who are going there in September. Tommorow, athletics again. Friday, even more athletics. So now that I've completed the schedule of my life, hopefully you can understand if I can't update for a few days again.**

**froz3nt3ars xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my dearest and most favoured viewers. Here we are again, at the beginning of a new chapter in The Next Chapter. Next chapter, all the demigods and wizards will be in Hogwarts, okay, and you'll get to see the others being sorted. I'm just gonna write again, because I'm running out of things to say in authors notes. **  
**Chapter Song: Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Tee's.**

Chapter 5

ANNABETH P.O.V

My reflexes snapped in, and I pivotted, knife already balanced precisely in my hand. The others had also obtained threatening positions: Harry had his wand out, Percy was holding Riptide, still in pen form, waiting for the best oppurtunity to uncap it, Nico was weilding his Stygian Iron sword, and the Stoll brothers both used Celestial Bronze short swords.  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice floated up to us, Ron's mingling with it.  
"Yeah, we're fine!" I called back down. No need to worry them. It was nothing we couldn't handle, and if we did need their help, then we could call out to them.

I lowered my knife, and signalled to the others to replace their weapons as well. Harry had already rehidden his wand. Now, you may be screaming at me, whether you really are doing so or you are inwardly, but calm down people! I'm a daughter of Athena, I'm not stupid enough to oeave myself defenceless when there is an enemy about.  
"Dumbledore!" Harry cried, then quickly collected himself," I mean, Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here?"  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dumbledore chided," You were too quick to lower your guard. I might not have been me."  
"Are you you?" Percy asked, then blinked," Does that even make sense? I'm not sure... Oh well, you know what I mean."  
"Yes, Perseus, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," If that's what you mean."

Satisfied, I relaxed from the way I had tensed up when Dumbledore had suggested that he was not himself. Only the headmaster of Hogwarts would got throguh all of his names like that.  
"As I said, Harry, take my arm. The rest of you, join up. We're going to be apparating."  
"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, remembering our friends who were waiting for us on solid ground, instead of on the rain-soaked, old fashioned thatched roof we were currently occupying.  
"I've arranged for them to be returned to your current residance." Dumbledore informed us.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then took Dumbledore's arm. Percy did the same for Harry, I held hands with Percy, Nico barely touched my arm, Connor's hand touched Nico's arm and Travis casually slung his arm around his brothers neck.  
"If we get left behind, di Angelo, I'm hiring Thalia to kill you for us," Connor commented, seeing the very minimal grip Nico had on me. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"No one'll care if we lose you two," Nico told him. Connor pulled a sour face, and I rolled my eyes.

As soon as we wrere suitably linked, there was a loud _crack! _and my stomach lurched. A few moments later, my vision stopped being so blurry, we were at a small detached house in the dark, the front garden a wild mess of weeds and various flowers. A chipped stone fountain was situated on the left side of the path, and there wasn't any water in it; It was parched as a desert in the stifling, firey sun. The only thing in the bowl was a selection of dried, crisp leaves. The place was pretty run down, not really in very good conditon, but Dumbledore led the way to the front door, which had the paint peeling from the frame.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked. Travis bowed dramaticly.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," He told him," Um, Professor? What are we actually doing here?"  
Dumbledore chuckled," I don't need you to do anything, don't worry. I just need your presence."  
"Uh, why?" Connor questioned.  
"Because residing here is a man we would very much like back at Hogwarts, and he has a... taste for people such as yourselves. People with a reputation. For example, Harry is known as the Boy-Who-Lived."  
"I understand," I told him, and he chuckled again.

So we entered the badly cared for house, and found the interior in major distress. I swear, it hurt me. I imagined the ways you could improve the design, maybe knock down a wall here, and add an extension there. A crystal chandalier was shattered across the carpet, and the table was overturned. The curtains had clearly been knocked down and simply folded along the curtain pole as means of replacing it. Some strange substance was dripping from the ceiling in the corner of the room, and I shuddered to visualise what it could be. In fact, the only object in the room in reasonable condition was a squishy, blue and white striped armchair.

"Horace?" Dumbledore calledd," Horace, I know you're in here."  
There was no answer, and I wondered whether the headmaster could be mistaken. The house was obviously derelict. But Dumbledore caught a drop of the liquid that dripped from the ceiling on the end of a long finger, and licked it.  
There was a repulsed silence as he swilled it around in his mouth, and I glanced around at my peers. Mostly, they looked as confused as I did, Nico being the only exception, because he looked as impassive as usual. Finally, Dumbledore seemed satisfied with what he could taste, and turned to the armchair.  
"Horace, I know it's you. I only want to talk to you."

For a moment, I believed that Dumbledore had finally gone mad, but I quickly reprimanded myself. I trusted him. He was as wise as a child of Athena in the ways of the wizarding world. He knew everything about it; Well, nearly everything. No one could know everything, not even Athena herself, and that was saying something, as she was my mother.  
The armchair began to shift, and I blinked my intense grey eyes. No, I had not mentally prepared myself for this. I tensed, but Dumbledore was completely at ease, waiting patiently for the armchair to writhe and pulse as I changed shape.  
Whe it rested, I saw that in it's place stood a man. He wasn't that tall, about 5'8, and had greying hair. He wore stripy blue and white pyjamas, very much the same pattern as the armchair had donned. I caught my breath.  
"What gave me away, Albus?" The man asked as his left arm changed from an armrest to something that was recognisable as an actual arm. He was now a complete man.  
"Dragons blood, Horace," Dumbledore chided him.

"I'm not going to change my mind you know," Horace snapped at Dumbledore. Then he saw us teenagers milling about," Who's this then?"  
"This is, as I'm sure you know, Harry Potter, and the demigods."

Horace peered at us, then widened his eyes," Oh, so it is! Really, you must introduce yourselves! It was rather reude of Albus to introduce you as what you are, rather than whom."  
Dumbledore winked at us, then addressed Horace," Is it alright of I use the bathroom, Horace?"  
"Oh, yes, yes," Horace muttered distractedly," Second door on the right."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, " I said as Dumbledore left. I held out my hand for Horace to shake, but instead he clasped it for a moment.  
"Per-" Before Percy could finish answering, Travis butted in.  
"Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes." He smirked at Percy, who rolled his sea green eyes.  
"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."  
"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" Nico muttered, barely glancing at Horace.  
"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

Harry didn't introduce himself, but Horace grinned goofily at him," Of course, Harry, you don't need to introduce yourself, do you? I'm sure you get plently of attention. I knew your mother, you know. I'm Horace Slughorn."  
Harry barely registered the mans naem," You knew my mother?"  
"Yes, yes, one of my favorite students," Horace enthused," Look, she's at the front there!"

He waved his hand toward a shelf full of surprisingly unshattered photographs. Harry hurried over, and the rest of us followed him more slowly. I saw a photo of about twelve syudents in Hogwarts attire, and followed his gaze to a beautiful young woman at the front, with gleaming aubern hair and sparkling emerald eyes that Harry had obviously inherited. She was raising a crystal champagne flute filled with what I suspected was firewhiskey to the camera, and as I watched, she brought it to her lips to drinks.  
"She's beautiful," I whispered to him.  
"Yes, yes, she was," He answered, staring at it.

"You know," Horace began as he appeared behind our little band," You certainly have-"  
"His mothers eyes, yeah, whatever," Connor cut in. Horace looked at him, startled.  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
"Oh, you know, it's just the Gods," He answered, biting his lip so that he didn't laugh. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't ruin the prank. It wasn't anything major, but it was funny. The only reason that Connor had been able to predict what Horace had been going to say, was because Harry had told us about how everyone he met seemed to tell him that very fact. The Stoll brothers had found it hilarious, and now Connor had put it to use.

There was a clinking from behind us, and I was suddenly aware of an electric charge in the air. I turned around, and saw the room magically repairing itself. Chinks from the chandalier flew back onto the chains, the table turned itself over, the curtain repeaired itself, all the little smashed trinkets put themselves back together. I couldn't help the small smile taht grew on my lips as I watched the room fix itself. It was like something out of a story book. Perfect.

When the last chip had picked itself up from the carpet, and attached itself to whatever it was supposed to go on, Dumbledore stepped back into the room, tucking his wand into his robes, and clutching a copy of a magazine about knitting patterns.  
"I thought taht the muggles living here would appreciate their home being as it was when they left it," He explained," Horace, do you mind if I take this? I do love reading about the latest knitting patterns."  
"No, not at all," Horace answered, still distracted.

"Well, seeing as you won't be changing your mind, we'll leave now," Dumbledore decided," Come now."  
We obediantly filed out after Dumbledore, down the desolate and uncared for garden path, with the weeds growing out of various cracks.

As we reached the gate, there was a scuffling, and Horace Slughorn raced out after us, waving his blue and white stripy pajamed arms at us," Wait! Wait! I'll-" he faltered," I'll do it."  
Dumbledore smiled at him," Welcome back, Horace."

**Review! Yeah, my Mum wants me off the laptop now, so I'll just post this really quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned! I haven't updated for a while, because:**

**1. I went with my friends to the fair on my local park. **  
**2. I did the same the next day. **  
**3. My cousin got hit by a car, and I was really worried about her. (She's ok.)**  
**4. My friend (LCN- Brilliance) broke her toe. **  
**5. I had athletics training. **  
**6. I had an athletics competition. **  
**7. Just gone back to school this past week, and I'm nearly on my year 8 timetable. **  
**8. My internet really died anyway.**

**So I have a valid reason/ reasons. I'm just going to write, but I also want to recommend a story I like reading: Annabeth at Goode by StarryNights04**  
**Chapter Song: Miles Away by Memphis May Fire.**

Chapter 6

HARRY P.O.V

We waved to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George as the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled away from the bustling station. Mrs Weasley looked worried, Mr Weasley concerned, and I wondered whether something was going to happen soon; something big. I sighed heavily, but reprimanded myself, trying not to think so negatively. Plus, it was always positive when we had more demigods helping us.

"What do you think they're like?" Ron asked me, referring to the newer demigods. The others had gone off to search the train, trying to find the people they knew from camp, and had left Ron, Hermione and I to our own devices.  
"Probably irritable, because of their dyslexia, jumpy, because of their ADHD, powerful, because of their training and the fact that they're children of the Gods, careful, in case of a monster attack-" Hermione began, bfore I interrupted.  
"Is Percy like that? Annabeth? Any of the others?"  
"Sometimes," Hermione answered,"But other traits depend on their Godly parents as well."  
"Are they here?" Ron was peering through the glass of our carriage door," I don't recognise those girls. And Travis is there."

I stood beside Ron, followed closely by Hermione, and Travis talking rapidly to a pretty girl, another one looking excited as she trailed along behind them. The one behind the first pair was absolutely gorgeous. She had glossy, thick black hair that cascaded down her black in delicate waves, and blue eyes that seemed to be the exact shade of the sky on a good day. Her skin was evenly tanned, and she was extremly slim, but not enough so as to be described as skinny. She had curves in all the right places, and long legs. She was breath taking, and every boy seemed to be looking at her.

The other girl, the one talking to Travis, had long dark hair as well, and grass green eyes that sparkled. She also had evenly tanned skin, and smacked Travis for something he said. She rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed. As the trio approached our carriage, I could hear their voices.

"I don't how I'm going to manage! You _and _your brother again! I was actually able to relax when you both went for the year, and now... I don't know." She raised her hands in despair. Travis pretended to look wounded.  
"That hurts, Katie," He gasped, clutching his chest," I mean, I have no problems with you insulting my brother, but _me? _Completely unacceptable."  
"I still haven't forgiven you for that time you and Connor put chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof."

Meanwhile, the other girl was floating along behind them, smiling widely and revealing her perfectly straight white teeth.  
"Awww, Tratie is so cute! They're absolutely adorable!"

I blinked, then opened the carriage door for them when they arrived, Travis and... was her name Katie?- Still bickering.  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Travis beamed at us, and waved as he slung his arm across Katie's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't bother shrugging it off.  
"I'm Katie Gardner," She held out her hand for me to shake. I obeyed. She did the same with Ron and Hermione, then the beautiful girl introduced herself.  
"Silena Beauregard," She offered me a slender hand, but Ron got in there first.  
"Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron," He smiled sleazily.

Silena seemed to be mildly irritated, and I rolled my eyes, but ignored it. But the carriage door opened again, and another boy came in. He was extremly tall and musclar, African-American and his hands were thick with callouses, as though he worked a lot. He smiled at us, and wrapped his arm around Silena's waist. She kissed him on the lips, and he returned it. Ron's face fell.  
"Harry Potter," I told him, holding my hand out. He took it in a firm grip, almost breaking the bones in my hand, before replying.  
"Charles Beckendorf, but please call me Beckendorf."

"Ron Weasley," He said glumly.  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled warmly at him," Pleased to meet you."

He smiled at her, and Silena leaned into his arms.  
"I wondered where you were, Charlie," She whispered in his air. Beckendorf continued to gaze adoringly at her. It was obvious that they were truly in love.

"We have arrived!" The door crashed open again, and our carriage became uncomfortably full. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Connor had returned, Connor being the one who had spoken. Luna Lovegood, Connor's girlfriend, followed them in, then a band of other demigods brought up the rear. Katie groaned audibly.  
"Not the other one!"

Both brothers just grinned at her, smiles impossibly wide, and if anything, sneakier than ever. Someone shoulder barged Connor aside, although he didn't seem bothered, and I saw a flash of stringy brown hair and a blood-red bandanna. Another boy, tall and hispanic, with dark hair and brown eyes, followed after them. He seemed He nodded apologetically to us, and I could here his voice from somewhere behind Travis and Katie.  
"What's up now, Clarisse?" He asked softly.  
"I really can't be arsed with all this crap. When do we get to the damned school?" Another voice snapped.

"Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez," Percy whispered in my ear, making me jump," Daughter of Ares and son of Hermes. He's like, the only normal one in the Hermes cabin. "  
"Heard that!" Connor was suddenly behind us, bouncing in the balls of his feet," Do I not qualify as normal?"  
"No," That was Annabeth.  
"You have no hope at all, Stoll."

The last comment was from a girl who looked to be even more intimidating than Clarisse. She had short, spiky black hair, vibrant blue eyes that crackled with electricity and a smattering of freckles across her slighty snub nose. She was wearing silver jeans, with chains hanging off the belt, a silver parker and a black t-shirt, with ripped sleeves, with the words DEATH TO BARBIE printed on it in neon green. The death glare she sent to Connor would make a grown man quake in his boots.  
"Nice to see you to, Thalia."

She looked at Ron, Hermione and I.  
"I'm Harry Potter," I told, holding out my hand for her to shake. She didn't shake it, but nodded at me.  
"Hermione Granger." Another nod.  
"Ron Weasley," Ron once again seemed to be love struck. Hermione looked hurt, and the girl, Thalia was it?- Seemed to be disgusted. Ron wasn't really that bad, was he?  
"Thalia."  
She didn't offer a last name, so I didn't ask. it was obvious she didn't want to share it.

The sweet trolley trundled along, but we didn't get anything. There was no room, and I hadn't even met all of the demigods yet. Hermione decided to take charge.  
"We'll be getting near Hogwarts now," She decided," Let's get changed into our robes."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Twenty minutes later, we were all changed into our robes, and had seperated into more than one carriage. In my carriage, there was me, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Luna, Katie, Travis and Connor. The others had spread out through the other compartments that the train housed. I decided to make my suspicions known.  
"I think I know why Malfoy was acting so dodgily," I confided. Hermione's head snapped to me, abruptly breaking off her conversation with Katie about plants and foilage.  
"What? Harry, why didn't you tell us? How-" She trailed off, and gazed steadily at me," This isn't another one of your theories, is it?"  
I glared at her," What do mean? Anyway, I think that Malfoy's a Death Eater."  
"That's absurd!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air," Why would you think that?"

I tried to explain," Well, it would explain all his suspicious behavior. And his Dad is one! Can't you remember the Department of Mysteries?"  
"Seriously, Harry," Ron furrowed his eyebrows," Who'd wanna make Malfoy a Death Eater?"

The others had been listening closely to our conversation.  
"I'm gonna go say hi to Grover," Percy decided, stretching," Are you coming, Annabeth?"  
She nodded," Yeah."

They got up and left.  
"What's a Death Eater?" questioned Katie.  
"I still don't know why they call them Death Eater's," Nico grumbled," Thanatos does a pretty good job."  
"A Death Eater is a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hermione explained," They have the Dark Mark and have turned to power and greed."  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Katie was still really confused.  
"You-Know-Who," Ron tried. Katie was still blank.  
"Voldemort," I explained. Ron glared at me.  
"Oh, I get it now. Isn't he why we even came to Hogwarts?"  
"You did," I told her," Yes."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A boy, from Hufflepuff, dropped a message to me.  
"Professor Slughorn wants to see you, Harry, in his carriage," He told me," And, if possible, all the demigods."  
He said the word _demigods _quickly, as though he would catch a disease by saying it.  
"Don't worry," Travis told him," We're not contagious."

The boy gave him a scornful look and scurried out. Connor high- fived his brother.  
"Do we have to go?" I asked.  
"Yes," Katie decided," Let's get the others and go."

I shot an apologetic look at the Ron, Hermione and Luna, before trailing along behind the others.

We reached Slughorn's carriage, a huge group of us, and stood before the door. I tried the handle. Locked.  
"If he really wanted us, he wouldn't lock it, would he?" I tried," And I'll probably get the unlcoking spell wrong."  
"He probably just doesn't want people who weren't invited to go in," Annabeth said," Someone knock."

No one wanted to, so Connor rolled his eyes and stood before the door. His brothers, Travis and Chris, seemed to be the only people in the group understanding what he was doing, although Annabeth seemed to have a fair idea.  
Connor tried the handle again, and it was still locked. His stared at the handle, concentrating hard, and I heard a soft click. He tried the door again. It swung open without a creak. SLughorn was waiting for us, along with Ginny, a boy in my house called Kormak, (**That's probably spelt wrong, but oh well.) **, someone I didn't recognise from Ravenclaw and a sly looking kid from Slytherin.

"Come in, come in!" Slughorn beckoned us over to him," How did you open the door? I didn't hear a spell! I locked it for a challenge, and you all passed with flying colours! Now, please tell me your secret. It would be very useful."  
All eyes turned to Connor.  
"What?"  
"How did you open the door?" I asked him.  
"I picked the lock." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No you didn't," I told him," You just looked at the handle and it opened."

"Did you-" Slughorn lowered his voice," Pick it with your mind? I've been doing my homework on demigods, and I learned that some children of Hermes have the ability to pick locks with their minds!"  
"Yes, he did," Chris saved his younger brother," Now, moving on..."  
"Oh, yes!" Slughorn cried," Harry, my boy, you must tell me all about yourself, and I'd love it if you demigods would tell me all about your Godly parents, and what you can do!"

"This is going to take some time," A demigod with violet eyes, who I later found was called Pollux, sighed.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Amazing!" Slughorn cried some time later. Ginny and the others were staring at the demigods with dropped jaws," Now, you're free to go now, even you, Harry. But, Percy, Nico and Thalia, I would appreciate it if you stayed behind to tell me all about-"  
The train halted.  
"My God, the time does pass quickly when you're having fun!" Slughorn groaned," You best get going, children. But, Percy, Nico and Thalia, I'd appreciate it if you'd come and visit me sometime instead. There is so much more to talk about!"  
"Like Thalia's life as a tree," Percy snickered. Thalia shot him the most evil glare yet.

We left the carriage.  
"That was torture!" Travis gasped.  
"Think positively!" Silena told him," It's nice that he showed some interest in us."  
"Not really in us, though, was it?" All eyes turned to Clarisse," Well, duh," She sneered," He's only interested in our Godly side. He couldn't care less about us."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As we walked back along to the doors, I saw Draco Malfoy deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I grabbed my invisibility cloak out of my pocket, and waited for the others to move on, deep in discussion, about what houses the new demigods would be sorted into.  
"Clarisse'll undoubtedly be in Slytherin," Connor decided. Clarisse had obviously heard about the houses, because she didn't spare him from the punch in his guts. He gasped.  
"That'll teach you," She snapped, smiling smugly.

I flung the cloak over myself, and crept into Draco's carriage, careful not to let anyone see the door moving. I held my breath and crept along until I was standing next to him. I hauled myself onto the luggage rail, and prayed that no one had seen or heard me. They didn't move.

As everyone started to leave the train, Blaise and Pansy began to get up as well. They glanced back at Malfoy, and he shook his head.  
"Go on without me. I just need to check something."

They left, and Draco stepped away from his seat, and began to pace.  
"Didn't your Mummy tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop Potter," He snapped. He suddenly turned around, wand whipped out, and aimed it at me," Petrificus Totalus!"

I felt myself fall from the luggage rail, and hit the floor. I couldn't move. I wanted to, oh so badly, but the hex that Malfoy had put on me had me tightly in it's grasp. He wrenched my cloak away from me, and I saw the glint of enjoyment in his eyes. He was having fun. He slammed his foot down, hard on my face, and I felt my nose crack, blood beginning to flood already. He sneered down at me, flinging the cloak back, hiding me from view.

"Enjoy your ride back to London, Potter."

He left me there, alone on the train, and I heard him say something as he left the carriage, snapping down the blinds.  
"Lovegood. Half-Blood."

A greeting. He had acknowledged that someone was there. But I couldn't get them to help me. I was unable to move, and invisible.  
"Draco."

That was definitely one of the demigods. And Lovegood was undoubtedly Luna, so I assumed that the demigod was Connor. My suspicions were confirmed when the door once again snapped open, and they both stepped him. I knew that they wouldn't be able to see me. Luna was wearing some strange goggles, and I wondered what they were.

But Connor was staring at the ground where I was, almost as though he could see me. I knew his eyes were sharp, as a child of Hermes, but no one could see soemthing that's invisible. He couldn't see Annabeth when she was wearing her yankees cap, so what chances did I have of him seeing me? I mean, I know that Annabeth's cap was something from the demigod world, and my cloak from the Wizarding world, but it wasn't any different was it?

"There's something there," Connor told his girlfriend," I can't see it properly, but it's there."

Luna smiled dreamily at him, then turned her attention to me," Hello, Harry."  
"Harry?" Connor was definitely confused," It's Harry?"

"Finite Incantanem," She chanted, aiming her wand at me. I sighed in relief as I was able to move again. I tossed cloak away from me. Connor helped me up.

"Luna," I gasped," How could you see me?"  
"Wrackspurts," She explained," Your head's full of them."

I glanced at Connor and he shrugged. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about either.

We walked towards Hogwarts together, having missed the carriages. It took us a while in the dark, and I wasn't sure, but I thought that Connor was holding back a bit so that he wasn't leaving Luna and I alone, butt we made it. Professor Flitwick was standing at the gates, a long piece of parchment in his hand. He flung his arms up in the air when seeing us. Luna quickly whispered an incantation, and I gasoed in pain. But I heard my nose snap back into place. I shot her a grateful look.

"Potter, Lovegood, Stoll! Where on earth have you been? In fact, no don't answer that. I don't want to know. But we've been waiting for you to turn up! The Sorting will be starting in a minute!"

"Sorry, Professor," I said humbly.

"Right, name, Potter."

"Excuse me sir?" I asked in surprise.

"What's your name?" He groaned.

"Sir you know my name..." I trailed off. He looked at me pointedly," Harry Potter."

He turned his gaze to Luna," Luna Lovegood."

"Connor Stoll."

"So that's which one you are..." Flitwick muttered, then waved us on with his hand," Off you go then!"

We trudged up to the castle, and pushed our way through the seaof First years and demigods. Some of them gave us funny looks, but we just walked to our tables. Luna and Connor parted, and we sat down with the others at the Gryffindor table.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Hermione snapped," And Harry, why are you covered in blood, again?"

"Explain later," I told her as Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," He smiled around at everyone," Now, changes in staff. Proffessor Umbridge is no longer with us-"

Travis made a sound liek a galloping horse, and I laughed.

"And in her place is Professor Snape, as DADA teacher. Now, we have the return of an old friend for the post of Potions master. Professor Horace Slughorn!"

There was a round of applause, then Dumbledore continued.

"And because of the success last year that the demigods brought to our school, and the help they gave us, we have some more demigods coming for the year!"

There was no applause. Not exactly welcoming.

**I would continue on to the sorting, but I've been writing this chapter for ages, and the sorting can be in the next chapter. I think that this is the longest chapter I've ever written anyway, so that should have been some reading material for you. Also, sorry if there is a gap every line, but I have a really bad laptop, and something like that happens a lot, and randomly. And, I know that Chris wouldn't actually be there, but he's nice. So he gets a place. Don't like it? Tough. You tell that to Clarisse. **

**Another chapter song: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

**froz3nt3ars xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have finally returned after an absence that seems like forever! And, unfortunatley, this chapter probably won't be over 3,000 words long! Probably about 1, 500! But it's still something okay. I don't know if I said exact numbers or anything in the last chapter, but I'm also adding in Castor, not just Pollux. Also, I'm changing Will Solace to Lee Fletcher for now, because Lee didn't die until the battle of the Labyrinth, and then it was Michael Yew, and only then was it Will Solace. So, yeah. I'm not going to explain my absence either; if anyone's bothered, check the most recent chapter of Caged. I don't want most the chapter to be A/N so i'll just start writing... After this-**  
**Darksword13: Yes, I made notes of what house to put the other demigods in, and there are some in different houses. Mine is either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Not really sure which. **  
**Rkapt: I'm hurrying. **  
**Geekykiki: I know! I missed you! Huphhhhh... Lazy... I don't know the meaning of the word! Glad that you liked the chapter. I've never seen any Star Trek's, so I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm used to you being hyper by now! XD. As for my life, it's mostly revolving around athletics right now that the season's in. I have competitions every other week, and a big one next month! I have one tommorow! Last one I did, I ran in 100m, and came 3rd! I was just happy dancing. Then I did relay, and my team did 2nd! So that's everything interesting right now! XP**  
**bellaqueenofthecourt: Yeah, I have no idea. Cormac, Kormak, Cormak, Kormac, it's all the same thing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **  
**ChocCoatedBananas: Thanks! Hope that the sorting doesn't disappoint you. This story is set during Battle Of The Labyrinth. I'm sort of going to interwine the story lines from that and Half Blood Prince, then combine TLO and TDH. That's the most I've told anyone about my ideas! **  
**Chapter Song: Cat And Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Chapter 7

ANNABETH P.O.V

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, carried a small wooden stool in, the ragged sorting hat perched on top. She set it down at the front of the Great Hall, so that everyone could see it. I remembered how horrible it had been when it had flashed through all my memories at the beginning of last year. I shuddered, and hoped that it wouldn't do the same for all the others. I didn't know how they would cope, or how the hat would react to the varied experiances of a demigod.

It opened it's seams, and began to sing. I didn't even have the heart to tell Travis and Connor off for giggling. Even Hermione smiled at their ridiculous antics, and didn't chide them.

'This year shall be a great one,  
But filled with sorrow and despair,  
And because of the events that will happen,  
Even the Slytherins will begin to care!

Wizards and half bloods combined,  
A team of ultimte power,  
But despite the might of these forces,  
The enemy shall not cower!

And now, I shall begin to sort,  
Listen carefully, to one of these you shall belong,  
So wait no longer children,  
I shall continue my song!

The founders of the great school Hogwarts,  
Wizards and witches of great renown,  
They brought their minds together,  
And certainly had this one down!

First there was cunning Slytherin,  
Who valued those of pure blood,  
And with high ambition,  
He only taught those if he could.

Then there was courageous Gryffindor,  
He wanted those with great deeds to their name,  
He valued bravery and loyalty,  
He taught those who would build up fame.

And there was intelligent Ravenclaw,  
She valued all aspects of the brain,  
She valued those who were clever,and under pressure would stay sane.

And last there was kind- hearted Hufflepuff,  
It was she who took all who would remain,  
Those that were kind and caring,  
Who would make sure that courtesy wasn't slain.

And so they created the houses,  
Where most would think alike,  
And if you don't belong in any,  
The go on, take a hike!

And remember my words, yooung heroes,  
Because for now I am not quite hollow,  
This is the prophecy for your quest,  
Begone spirit of Apollo!'

I didn't really understand what was happening, or what was wrong with the hat, but as I saw the beginnings of a flash, I had the sense to shriek," Shut your eyes!"  
When I opened them again, I saw a man standing beside the hat, rubbing his head. He had blonde hair and I glimpsed bright blue eyes behind his Ray Bans. He wore a Hollister t-shirt, jeans and some worn vans. Unfortunately, I recognised him.  
"Lord Apollo," I said, climbing off the benches and bowing. The other demigods mimicked me, whilst the wizards stared at us as though we were mad. But, to their credit, we probably were. I saw that the demigods that were new to Hogwarts just inside the doors to the Great Hall. Lee Fletcher in particular looked astonished.  
"Up, up," The Sun God waved us off, and scanned his eyes across the crowds," Hey, Lee!" He waved. His son smiled. Then the God continued," Anyway, I used the hat here to give you young heroes the prophecy of the quest. I can't do anymore, or Zeus would deem it as direct interferance. So, all I can really tell you is that Hermes should probably be dropping by sometime with some messages from a few Gods, maybe Chiron."

We stood, and thanked Apollo. I couldn't really admit that the God of poetry, music and healing was really, really, annoying. He also spotted Thalia.  
"And also, daughter of Zeus, if you ever get bored of my kill-joy twin, you know where to find me! Shut your eyes, kids!"  
Winking, he flashed out, leaving the Huntress grinding her teeth. Everyone else looked confused.

Professor McGonagall coughed," And so the sorting of the demigods shall commence! Beckendorf, Charles, son of Hephaestus!"

Beckendorf walked up to the stool, his huge muscles practically bursting, and making some of the kids he passed gulp. I rolled my eyes. Beckendorf was as nice as you could get.  
The hat sat there for a few minutes, wincing at some parts, then sighing. It seemed to be deep in thought, then finally shouted out," RAVENCLAW!"  
I was glad. Kids of Hephaestus didn't get half as half as mcuh credit as they deserved. Beckendorf was really intelligent; he needed to be, to be able to make all those mazing things!  
"Beauregard, Silena, daughter of Aphrodite."

Numerous boys sighed in adoration as Silena sashayed past them to the hat. She gasped slightly as the hat began to talk inside her head. Sometimes she would smile sofly, others her brow would crease. It took a few minutes for the hat to reach a decision.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
McGonagall called out the next name," Fletcher, Lee, son of Apollo."

Lee yanked the hat on his head, winked cockily at a few girls who swooned, then got sorted.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" Gardner, Katie, daughter of Demeter."

Katie strolled up to the hat, and placed it on her head. I watched Travis instead, and saw that he was staring at her, jaw dropped and drool trickled down his chin. I rolled my eyes. Connor nudged his brother, whispered something and Travis finally shut his gob.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Grace, Thalia."  
"I don't go by my last name," Thalia growled, stalking to the stool. Her expressions were almost more varied than my own had been. I realized that the hat must be making her relive Luke, Jason, her mother, her quests, when we were on the run, when she was a tree...  
"You were a tree? By God!" The hat exclaimed," GRYFFINDOR!"

People gave her funny looks as she sat down, but she just gave them the death glare in reply. She cowered away, and the sorting continued. She was sat opposite me, and I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned with a small one of her own.

"La Rue, Clarisse, daughter of Ares!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

There was some oooohing, at this, but Chris smiled at her, and she nodded curtly, ignoring all the Slytherins that immediately tried to snide up to her, and watched the sorting. Probably waiting for Chris. But I knew that he was too nice, and too patient to be sorted into that house with her. He would be with either Katie, or his half brothers.

"Rodriguez, Chris, son of Hermes!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

This would not go down well. Chris sat on the other side of Connor, but I knew there would be scandal. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, together? I was certain that there had never been anything like this in all of Hogwarts. People would start taking sides. This could cause major uproar. Gryffindor and Slytherin were rivals. They just WERE.

"Underwood, Grover, Satyr and protector."

Grover looked nervous as he trotted to the front, chewing on a can he must have saved.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vyn, Castor, son of Dionysus!"  
"HUFFLE PUFF!"  
"Vyn, Pollux, son of Dionysus!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

So, most of the demigods had gone to Hufflepuff. I pitied Beckendorf and Clarisse, alone in their houses. Well, maybe not Clarisse so much, because she's too violent, but definitely Beck. Oh well, Silena'll make sure he's well looked after.

All the Hogwarts students were staring at us.

**Once again, a pretty bad ending, but the sorting is now over. I don't think that Rick Riordan mentioned Castor and Pollux's surname, so I made one up. Please review on what you think of the houses that the characters have been put into! I need to go now, so au revoir!**

**froz3nt3ears xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lolz. Muhahaha. I'm in a really weird mood, so the chapter might be a bit dodged up. Oh well.**

**bellaqueenofthecourt: Ok. Pretend Annabeth didn't know about Jason, okay? See: Pooof! You never read anything about that. Actually, I say Far-Lia, for Thalia's name. Although, I agree, Taw-Lia is the better way to say it kver, when it's between that and Thaw-lia. lolz. **  
**cece (Guest) : What's wrong with your writing English? It's aboslutely fine. And I'm glad that you like the story so much. **  
**Irishdancingrulz1776: I think that Beckendorf will become good friends with Luna, and you, my dear friend, have given me inspiration by suggesting that. I think that there definitely will be a scene between Clarisse and Draco; the idea's already forming in my mind. Thanks! **  
**the-7-are-chosen- I'm glad you think that this is freaking awesome. Now I feel that I should join in with the caps, so: GLAD YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! **  
**DarkStars52: Yeah, she's fine. More annoying than ever in fact. Don't tell her I said that. Thanks for asking.**

Chapter 8

-Now And Again, We Try To Just Stay Alive-

CHRIS P.O.V **(I know, random. But I was in the mood. )**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Connor, Thalia and I were sat in the Gryffindor common room, and I couldn't help but observe everything in the room. Other students were mingling, occasionly shooting our group a weary glance, and I wondered whether that was what they had been doing all of last year as well. But the hearth rippled joyfully, students like us sank into the soft leather sofas, and low chatter swept across the room, giving everything a relaxed atmosphere.

But I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Clarisse. My beautiful, strong, powerful, amazing, violent and tough girlfriend. I couldn't believe that she had been sorted into Slytherin. From what I could gather from the hat, that was the house for those who were sly, cunning and cruel. Okay, maybe she did like hitting people a bit too much, but what else could you expect from a daughter of Ares? And despite that, she knew where her loyalties lay, and that was with the Gods. She wasn't sly at all, or cunning; she put her thoughts in the open, and didn't disguise them beneath a facade.

"Chris?"

I looked up at my name to see that it was Connor who had spoken. Harry, I think his name was, was talking really quickly, with an expression of outrage on his face. He had cleared himself of the blood that had been smeared across his features. I sent my younger half- brother a questioning glance, who shrugged.

"You zoned out," He told me.  
"I try not to!" I muttered back," But Clarisse is seriously distracting."

He fake gagged, and I smacked him round the head," Oh come on, Connor, I had to live with you talking about Luna all summer. I'm sure you can understand."  
"Shut up," He mumbled," Anyway, you have no idea what Harry was talking about."  
"Neither do you," I pointed out, " You've been talking to me, not listening."  
"I don't need to," He reminded me," I was there."

"And then Luna and Connor came in. Connor could tell that something was where I was, but he couldn't see me properly. Then Luna could tell it was me because of the- what was it?" Harry continued, addressing Connor.  
"Wrackspurts," He answered, then saw our mystified faces," Don't ask. I swear it's only Luna and her dad that understand any of that stuff."

Ron was fuming, and I hid a smirk at his face, which was as vividly red as his flaming hair. It contrasted sharply, and made him look like a tomato.  
"I'm gonna kill Malfoy," He vowed," I'm gonna hex him until he cries for mummy to save him."

"I admit that what Draco did was wrong," Hermione added," But don't you dare, Ronald. If you get into trouble, how will we find out what he was doing at Borgin and Burkes that day?"  
"He was joining the Death Eaters," Harry insisted. I blinked in confusion, and shared a completely unknowing look with Thalia.

"Excuse me?" She snapped," But what the Hades is a Death Eater? Gods, you wizards come up with the weirdest names. Who'd eat Thanatos?"  
"I really wish you wouldn't use my father's name like that," Nico murmered quietly.  
"Get over it, Death Boy. Now, will someone answer my question?"  
"A Death Eater is a follower of You-Know-Who," Hermione explained," They're branded with the Dark Mark so that they can be summoned to You-Know-Who whenever he needs them."

"Um," I began," We kinda don't know who. We didn't really get told a lot about what goes on here before we came."  
"You-Know-Who is the bad guy," Percy told me.  
"He is known as Voldemort," Annabeth enlightened us," Although his real name is Tom Riddle. He's the greatest dark wizard of all time, and that's saying something. He's killed, he's manipulated, he's lied, he's faked, he's done everything to make the wizarding world cower in terror at the mention of his name, to the point where no one dares say his name."  
"Why?" I interrogated," It's just a name."  
"That's what I said," Harry grumbled.

Before we could continue our lengthy discussion, the entrance to the common room, (Which, by the way, was a portrait of a fat lady), swung open, and the head of Gryffindor, Proffessor McGonagall, stepped in.  
"Into bed now, the lot of you!" She ordered. Students began to scramble around, bidding each other good night and climbing the stairs to the dorms. We were just about to follow along, when she called us back.  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to the demigods."

I paused.  
"All of us," Annabeth asked.  
"Yes," Was the stiff reply.

"Come on then," Thalia got to her feet,"We haven't got all day."

**A bit of a filler, but whatever. I haven't updated in a while, and I aimed to do so before Monday. I go into my new form tommorow, which I'll be in for four years! And I'll be one of the youngest there. Only one person is younger than I am! **  
**Please review, favourite and follow! Feel free to send me suggestions!**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back. And I won't be able to update for a while again, as I'm going on holiday in a couple of days. However, it's now the summer, and I have six weeks to try and round off the stories I'm currently writing ready for when I go back to school. Also, I'd appreciate it if you looked at the story Safe House, by ic3ang3l, my friend on fanfiction. It's a pjo fanfiction about the Olympians being a huge business empire, and how their children have to go to a camp to keep them safe during the summer, and to show them how to defend themselves in the school year, hence the sword fighting and stuff. It's quite good, I think.**

Chapter 9

DUMBLEDORE P.O.V

The demigods filed in, the Gryffindor students last. The most punctual had been those sorted in Hufflepuff, followed by that boy in Ravenclaw and then that girl in Slytherin. At the moment, I had no particular reason for noting this, but who knows what information could be useful in the future? I did not want be... how do those students say it? Face-palming? What a strange, American term.

They all piped down as they entered my office. Some of them still seemed to be confused about my choice of password,( which was cauldron cakes by the way,) but they'd 'get over it.'

I knew the names of the five demigods that had attended my school the previous year, but I wasn't so sure about the others. It was harder to remember those, but I kept my face impassive as they stood before me. I quickly ran through names, and they slowly came back to me, one by one, so that I wouldn't have to avoid addressing anyone by name.

"Do any of you have any idea why I called you here?" I asked them very seriously. It was a grave matter,one that I wish I wouldn't have to address. But it was too late, and something had to be done.  
"No," The Slytherin girl, Clarisse, growled, somehow managing to shound fairly calm at the same time.  
"Any of you?" I repeated. I sighed as they all nodded, or muttered their various no's.

"I've had contact with Chiron," I shook my head at them as they all began to interrupt," Ask questions when I've finished. This is a very grim situation, and I think that you should be informed of everything in full." They nodded mutely, and I continued," Satyrs, demigods outside Camp, mortals we know can see through the mist, like Percy's mother, they've been keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, or obviously some sort of activity that Luke is involved in. I'm afraid that the news is not good."  
"We gathered that," Clarisse retorted rudely, "Now just get on with it, and tell us."

Normally, I'd've chided a child for speaking to me like that, but not many peopoe dared, and I supposed that I should just tell them," I'll leave that, for now. The news that I recieved from Chiron is that there have been rumours of Luke Castellan trying to ressurect the titan Kronos, father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia, and lord of Time. Every time a new demigod or wizard/witch joins them, and Voldemort, then Kronos gains part of his old power, part of his old form again, and I'm afraid it won't end well for Luke."

Five of them exchanged curious, and worried looks; Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke's half-brothers, Travis, Connor and Chris. It was understandable. I don't know what I'd do if I heard that Aberforth was going to give up his own body in favour of a titan who lead massacre and set the world in a cycle of catastrophe.

"Why?" Thalia sounded scared as she spoke, and the harsh exterior in her eyes had given in to the softer interior, and she was clearly terrified of the consequences of Luke's actions. I understood that she had been like his sister before they found Camp Half Blood with Annabeth. It must have been a terrible shock for her to find what had become of the one boy she was closest to.

"Because, after extensive research, I have come to the conclusion that the titan lord must have a wholey willing host body when he is resurrected from his sarcophagus. It seems as though the only one available would be Luke's, and that will be it. He will have given everything to that cause: His family, his friends, his life, his sense of righteousness and justice, his body, and finally, his very essence," I felt terrible, but the only was to be direct. I looked at each and every demigod straight in the eye," Luke Castellan will die."

There was a silence, then Clarisse spoke," No offence, but wouldn't that be a good thing? He's a huge threat right now, and if he died, it would be gone, wouldn't it? Life would go back to normal."  
Thalia's eyes glistened violently," You wanna repeat that, Boar Face?" She snapped, **(Sorry about the terrible nickname,) **leaning forward as though she was just about to pounce.

"I said, maybe Luke's better off dead. Better for him, better for us."  
Thalia screeched, and launched herself across the room at the daughter of Ares. Percy and Nico only just managed to get a grip on her before she flew across the room. Fire blazed in her electrifying eyes, and it startled even me for a moment. Clarisse stared evenly back at her with muddy brown eyes, not even tensed up, as Thalia was being held back by two others.  
"You should let her go," The daughter of Ares sneered," I could beat her any day, without Maimer, blindfolded, and with only one arm."

"Clarisse..." Chris warned. She turned her gaze on him, now furious.  
"What? You can't tell me what to do just because we're going out! If you think you can, then we won't be anymore!" SHe huffed.  
"You're taking it too far," Chris told her, perfectly calm. Clarisse seemed to stop being so furious, as he wasn't scared of her, and gradually began to cool off.

Thalia, however, was still steaming at the ears, some of the filthiest insults ever to have reached my ears streaming from her mouth. She wasn't even aiming at just Clarisse anymore, but anyone who tried to say anything to her, and especially at Percy and Nico for holding her back when all she wanted to do was, 'pound them', I quote.

"Miss Grace, i would expect-"  
"That's not my name!" She shrieked, clawing at Percy arms. But it seemed to get through to her, because she stopped struggling suddenly, and went limp," I don't take my mother's name."

After a few moments, Percy and Nico let her go, and she sat on the floor, head between hands. I didn't say anything, understanding the full weight of what I had just told them. Luke Castellan, once friend, brother, idol, acquaitance, was going to host Kronos, and probably die in the process.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Travis hissed at Clarisse, Connor nodding. Even Chris made a small noise of agreement.  
"Whatever," Clarisse snapped, sounding furious.

"You may go now," I told them.

They all left, and then I heard voices from outside my office, and I couldn't quench my curiosity. I couldn't resist a peek.

And I saw the demigods crowding around Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Geoffrey Goyle.

**I couldn't remember Goyle's name, so I just put Geoffrey. And that'll be the last update for a while because of my holiday. What did you think of DUmbledore's P.O.V? I chose to do that because I wanted to try writing from different views, people with different ages, ranks, experiances. Hopefully it went well.**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, my dear loyal readers that I'm very grateful to. I'm trying to update at least one of my stories daily, so hopefully this will be updated once every three days. I have some Ideas thanks to bellaqueenofthecourt, so thankyou to her. **  
**ChocCoatedBananas: Okay, thanks. I'll use that now. **  
**Lilythewolf23: I might. A bit further on though. I already have an idea for a one-sided romance involving Thalia... hint hint. **  
**Ambar576: Yes, thanks. I'll use that now. **  
**Lady Loophole: Thanks for telling me. I'll use that now. **  
**Guest: Here's your review response! And I'm really glad you like the story and that you told me. That might be an idea that I could build on for an eventful potions class... thankyou! **  
**TheWeirdestMuse: Shhh, don't tell, but my Mum doesn't know I'm on fanfiction. She never lets me join website unless it's all kiddie approved, so I just joined anyway. Only one person I know in real life knows I'm on here, and that's LCN-Brilliance. Also, for your, (or Nico's), idea of Clarisse pretending to be friends with Draco, I'll think about that. I might, but I think that Clarisse has more of a direct attitude, and would be more likely to just beat him up until he tells her anything she wants to know. Something sly like that would probably be more suited to Nico or the Stolls.**

Chapter 10

DRACO P.O.V

Scared? Me? Don't be ridiculous you filthy mudblood. I'm a pure blood. Pure blood's don't get scared. Isn't obvious, or are you utterly docile? I wasn't at all bothered when those vile half- breeds gathered around Crabbe, Goyle and myself. Not the slightest bit... Mummy?

"What are you doing here?" That thing that the hat sorted into Slytherin sneered, sounding vicious and with an expression in her face that suggested a thirst for blood.  
"I just... Why would I explain anything to you? You're friends with those who actually like Potter, and his mudblood friend. Not forgetting the Weasel, of course."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" A punkish girl with electric blue eyes snapped. She had been sorted into Gryffindor. I would have known her name if I had actually bothered listening.  
"It means that I'm not going to tell you."

"Wow, still as mature as ever, Draco," Anniebeth rolled her eyes. Was that her name? I didn't care.  
"You still haven't answered the question," A very, very, very tall, muscular African-American guy pointed out," What are you doing here?"  
"He said he ain't going to tell you," Goyle answered gormlessly, clenching his fists. I felt like face-planting. Sometimes, Crabbe and Goyle were hopelessly stupid.

"I just wanted to know why you were seeing Dumbledore," I lied nonchalantly," Wondering whether you had been expelled yet."  
I kept an eye on those twins from last year. From what I had gathered, they were good at lying, and might be able to pick up on the fact that I was as well. However, neither of them flinched, and the group seemed to silently agree on something. One of them said something in a different language, that they had spoken occasionly the previous year. Then they all nodded.  
"You'll be pleased to know that we haven't," One of the girls said. She was pretty, for a half breed, with forest green eyes and dark brown hair.  
"If you do anything wrong, I'll tell my Dad," I added, just for effect," He works at the Ministry."  
"If you do anything wrong, I'll tell _my _Dad," The punk girl added," He's King of the Gods."

I felt the colour drain from my face, and they all began to laugh. Humiliated, I pushed my way through them, Crabbe and Goyle at my tail. I'll show them, when I fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes.

PERCY P.O.V

When Draco had gone, face changing from really pale and terrified to firey and burning red, we began the walk back to our various common rooms together. I didn't trust Draco, though. I felt sure he was lying, and I didn't want to let him go without anything coming from it. Well, actually something did come from it. He looked so funny when his face changed colour. It made us all laugh.

"He was lying," Connor piped up.  
"Yeah," Travis agreed.  
"And how do you know?" Annabeth asked, narrowing her eyes at the brothers. "  
"Because we're amazing and magical and can tell," Travis told her.  
"No, it's just body language," Chris spilled, and the brothers rolled their eyes at him.  
"Did you see how his eyes kept flickering everywhere? Being all nervous and stuff is a sign of lying," Connor explained, sending Chris a sneaky look. Travis just nodded in agreement.

"We already knew he'd be lying. It's just been confirmed. Now, what do we do about it?" Katie asked.  
"We watch him," I suggested.  
"We can't watch him all the time," Silena sighed.  
"But one person can watch him more than the rest of us," Lee pointed out.

All eyes turned to Clarisse. She glared at us.  
"No way, you dirtbags. I'm not spying for you. Why don't I just punch him and see what he has to say about it? Other than the fact that he's going to tell his daddy," She snapped.  
"No, that could get us expelled," Annabeth dismissed the idea. Although it would have been hilarious. " Do you think any of the other Slytherin's would help? A boy, preferably."  
"Probably not," I put in," They were sorted into Slytherin for a reason. Nothing's going to change that."

And that earned me a stamp on the foot from Clarisse. I didn;t make a sound, because then that would give Clarisse satisfaction, and all the more reason for her to call me Prissy. I didn't apologise either, just shrugged.

"Let's just go to bed," Katie suggested. We murmered our approval and split up to go to our seperate dorm rooms. We didn't know anything about what would happen tommorow...

**A bit of a crappy ending. Actually, stuff that, I think that this whole chapter was quite naff, to be honest. And short. And basicly and fail. And the only reason I'm even posting it is because it's something. I'll tr to make the next chapter better. I promise.**

**froz3nt3ars**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankyou, bellaqueenofthecourt, for helping me out with title ideas for Caged. You've given me about a trillion ideas for a triology of it as well. And I know, people, that I haven't updated for a few days, but I've been busy, because I recently discovered Mayday Parade, an amazing band, and Polyvore! I'm just listening to If You Wanted A Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask. So I'm sort of dead happy, and I can't sit still, and I'm just going to write. Btw, anything that happens this chapter is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, but then I just had an idea so it's not a surprise for me any more.**

11

HARRY P.O.V

When I heard the demigods finally stumble in, it was getting on for midnight, and although I was already wide awake, Neville was woken when someone tripped over something in the common room, and landed with a crash. He blinked blearily at me, and I shrugged.  
"Percy!" I heard Annabeth hiss," Do you have any control over your limbs at all?"  
"Uh, maybe?" Percy sheepishly replied. I gathered that Percy had fallen, and I relayed this to Neville in whispers. He nodded, and went back to sleep. I envied how easy it was for him to slip into the land of dreams, when I would lie with my mind foggy, but still unable to sleep for hours, and what sleep I did get would be plagued by nightmares.

The dormitory door creaked open, and Percy, Travis, Connor and Nico strolled in, with Chris sleeping in a different dorm, none of them bothering to tiptoe. I guessed that they realised that anyone who had slept through Percy tripping over downstairs would hardly be woken by them trooping off to bed.  
"What did Dumbledore want?" I asked, making Percy jump. The other barely flinched, although my voice probably surprised them, as they thought that I was asleep.  
"Telling us about Luke," Percy replied, scrambling into the warmth of his bed.  
"What?" I sounded alarmed, I thought after I had said that. But the name still sent chills racing down my spine. Last year, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Nico, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I had gone to the Ministry of Magic in search of my godfather, Sirius Black, as I had been experiancing dreams of him being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. However, we were greeted by Luke, Voldemort and his followers, dark wizards named Death Eaters. Although Voldemort didn't get the prophecy he had been trying to obtain, the end result had been Sirius' death.  
"Apparently he's trying to ressurect a titan, and then give himself as a host body," Nico informed, already burrowed deeply within the warm sheets," Now let me sleep."

I didn't answer him, although he probably didn't want me to anyway, because there were too many questions buzzing through my mind like a swarm of agitated wasps. A titan? Weren't they the bad guys in Greek mythology? I could remember something about the Titans being before the Gods, and one of them eating babies. But then not all Titan's could be bad, right? Some of them had to be good.  
"Percy?" I called out softly, not wanting to wake the others. Seamus Finnigan tossed in his bed, but didn't wake.  
"Mmmmm..." He mumbled, barely awake. I had probably woken him just as he was on the verge of sleep.  
"What Titan is it?"  
"We can talk about this tommorow," Was the mumbled reply," Right now, I'm busy sleeping. Or at least trying to."  
"Okay," I told him, and didn't say anything again.

Gradually, I floated into the land of dreams, but once again they were not sweet. My subconciousness replayed the death of my godfather over and over again, forcing me to relive the pain of those moments. And also to remember the firey hatred within that would be forever directed at Bellatrix Lestrange.

The next morning, I was first to wake. I lay there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling and recovering the breath I had lost whilst sleeping, soaked in sweat, and letting the emotions of the dream slowly melt away. I must have layed for longer than I thought, because when I began to climb out from beneath the toasty covers, the others were beginning to stir. I threw on my uniform and picked up my wand from where it had been placed on my dresser the night before. I also put my glasses back on, and blinked as my eyes got used to my increased factor of vision.

I went down to the Common room, trailed by the five demigods who shared my dorm, who towed Ron along, and confirmed that Neville, Seamus and Dean were moving as well. We were met by Chris, Annabeth and Thalia down there, where they were waiting impatiently for us to appear. I immediately started asking questions.  
"So, what titan is it?" I asked again.  
"What's a Titan?" Ron asked, still not having woken up properly. Hermione's mind, however, was working fine.  
"Harry, did you just say a Titan? Do you even know what that is? Why are you talking about them? What do you mean which Titan? Are they rising? Could they overpower the Gods?"  
Thunder rumbled at that last one, and Annabeth decided that it was finally time to step in before one of my best friends got fried by touchy Gods.  
"We'll explain over breakfast," She promised, as we entered the Great Hall.

Ron perked up over food, and soon the discussion was in full swing.  
"We were told last night that Luke is ressurecting Kronos, and planning on offering himself as a host body," Percy explained. Annabeth looked a bit shaken, so he had taken over. I knew that Annabeth and Thalia had some sort of past with him, so I guessed that I could understand.  
"Kronos?" Hermione put her hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp," The father of Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia? That Kronos? The Titan lord of time?"  
"No," Thalia snapped sarcastically," The other one. The friendly one who wants to shower the world with sweeties. Of course it's that one!"

Hermione looked a bit hurt at that, but shrugged it off," That can't happen. What can we do to prevent it?"  
"That's what we need to find out," Percy said dutifully.

Before we could continue our scintillating discussion about what we could do to stop the Titan lord of time from taking over Luke, and then probably Olympus, McGonnagall called for attention along the Gryffindor table, and began passing timetables for the year along. I glanced discreetly at Travis's, as he was seated beside me, and saw that his was written in Greek this year. Annabeth brightened at that.  
"We don't have to suffer with our Dyslexia this year!" She realised brightly," We can read our timetables fine."  
"But there are the text books in lessons as well," Hermione pointed out," Unless the school has somehow managed to acquire those in Greek as well."

"We don't have Snape for potions this year," Connor added," So maybe we might actually get told what to do, and not just, you know, guess."  
That brought a smile to my face, as I remembered an eventful potions class last year, when both Stolls had been completely random with their ingrediants, and ended up sending up a volley of fireworkds and bangs, resulting in the lesson being dismissed. Maybe we could make Defence Against The Dark Arts more interesting this year, as Umbridge no longer had position as professor for that subject.  
"We're going to be so far behind in Defence Against The Dark Arts this year!" Hermione yelped suddenly," We did almost no practical at all last year. And Snape's not going to be so nice about it now, is he?"

"Snape?" I glanced down at my timetable, and saw the carefully inked name below DADA," We have Snape as professor!"  
"What have you got first Harry?" Ron asked, finally taking part in the conversation, instead of stuffing his face with as much food as his stomach could hold. I glanced down at the parchent in my hands again," I've got potions with Slughorn. We're with the Slytherins."  
Chris seemed happy about that," I've got potions as well. I think Clarisse has too."  
"We'll talk about this again at break," Hermione decided," Have we all got the same lesson?"  
"Yes, all of us in Gryffindor have, including Neville, and Clarisse has too. But what about Beckendorf, Luna, and everyone in Hufflepuff?" Annabeth rattled off.  
Even as she spoke, Grover walked, (Or does he trot?), past our table, and Percy leaned back from his seat to talk to him," G-man! You know the Luke/Titan stuff that's going on?"  
"Yes, Percy, I kind of do," Grover replied.  
"Well, tell everyone to meet at-" He broke off and peered imploringly at Annabeth," Where?"  
"The lake," Hermione butted in. No one blinked.  
"Yeah, the lake," Percy relayed," At break. You do have a lesson with Ravenclaw right?"  
"Yeah," Grover told him," Don't worry, Perce, it'll get around."

And that was that. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and hauled him to his feet," Come on, then."

And so we followed her to potions.

"Come in, come in!" Professor Slughorn waved us all in, and we joined the crowd of students already in the class room. Chris whispered something to Clarisse, and I assumed that he was telling her to come at break. As they spoke, Draco Malfoy shot them a disgusted look, and said loudly," It's disgusting, really. Gryffindor's are worthless to a true Slytherin."  
In reply, Clarisse shot him a vicious glare, and clenched her fists so tightly, they turned white," I'm going smash your pretty little face in sometime, Malfoy."

"Get out your potion books, and turn to page thirty-four," Slughorn instructed," The draught of living dead."  
I reached into my bag, meaning to withdraw my copy of the book, then realised that I didn't have it," Sir, I don't have my book."  
He seemed to be debating something in his mind, then directed me to a cupboard," Not to worry, Harry, my boy. As it's only the first lesson of the year, I'll let you borrow one. There's an old one in the cupboard over there."  
I opened the creaky door, and found just one old book, battered, with the spine broken, and covered in a thick layer of grey dust. I removed it, and brushed it clean, returning to where I had been standing.  
"Whoever brews the finest concoction of the draught of the living dead, will get a sample of this fine potion," Slughorn held up a small vial of clear liquid," Does anyone know what this is?"  
Obviously, Hermione was bursting to answer. As no one else seemed to know, Slughorn called on her," Felix Felicis. Otherwise known as liquid luck. If swallowed, the consumer is extremely lucky at everything they attempt for a period of time. They win everything they try, which is why it's banned in all competitions. It's also extremely dangerous as it can cause recklessness and over confidence, which may result in death."  
"Very good, Miss Granger," Slughorn congratulated," Now, get brewing. Oh, and if anyone-" He looked at the demigods pointedly," Struggles to read the book, stand with someone who will either tell you what to do, or read it for you."

"Dibs on Hermione," Travis and Connor said simultaneously. Hermione looked split between offended at having dibs called on her, and flattered that they both wanted her help.  
"We can read," Annabeth fumed quietly," It's just difficult."  
Hearing her, Draco Malfoy smirked smugly," They're so stupid they can't even read."

Clarisse, having had enough, lunged at him, and her fist collided with his cheek before Chris grabbed her arm to restrain her. And then it was a strange few seconds of Malfoy going on about how his father would make her pay for this, Slughorn trying to gain control of the situation, and Clarisse just striding away, slamming the door behind her. Chris didn't blink, and followed her out, probably going to trail her wherever she went.

"Good riddance," Malfoy spat," No one wants her and her filthy Gryffindor boyfriend."  
"Now, now Draco," Slughorn chided," I know that she struck you, but you do not speak like that. Understand?"  
"Yes, Professor," Draco answered, humiliated. I laughed.

CLARISSE P.O.V

I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew that I needed to get away before I did that sneaky little Malfoy kid some serious damage. I let my feet take me wherever it was they wanted, and fiddled with the wand that I had been provided with as I walked. It was a slender, bendy stick, and I remembered reading on the little card that came with it that it's core was of dragon heartstring. At least it was a dragon, and not a unicorn strand or something. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that there were unicorns, although it wasn't that hard to believe, considering that I'd had lessons riding Pegasi.

"Clarisse!" A warm hand closed over my arm, and I shrugged it off, recognising Chris's voice. Unfortunately for me, that didn't seem to faze him.  
"What?" I snapped at him. Okay, maybe I felt just the tiniest bit guilty, because all he was doing was caring for me, but I didn;t need caring for. He should know that by now. I was fine without comfort. I didn't need to be coddled by him very time something made me mad, which, by the way, was a lot.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, just walking along beside me, despite the fact that I didn't even glance at him.

I turned down the worn path to the lake, and walked along the side of it, staring intensely at the black currents, wondering whether it would hiss and sizzle if I glared at it fiercely enough. Probably not, but this was a magic school. One could only hope. And in answer to his question, no I wasn't okay. I hated it when I was teased about my dyslexia, and although the comment wasn't directed soley at me, I still had the urge to throttle the little blonde weasel. Another perfectly valid reason to strangle him was because of these sneaky little comments he kept making about me and Chris. I couldn't care less about this age old rivalry between our houses that he kept going on about in the Slytherin common room. I could have sworn he was trying to convert me or something. But I couldn't say any of this to Chris, because although he would listen, and say the exact right thing, and make me feel better, I was Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, the best. I was never emotional, unless it was anger or hatred. I was supposed to be like a stone, not to have any girly feelings, like hurt, or hope, or even love. If I said any of how okay I was just then, Ares would probably disown me as his daughter.

"Fine," I snarled at him, kicking a stray stone into the inky depths of the lake, satisfied as I watched it sink. I wished that I could do the same to that scrawny little Malfoy kid. But even I didn't want to suffer the serious repercushions that would be aimed at me if I do any serious damage to him.

We were walking near the verge of the Forbidden Forest. Ignoring the warnings I had had not to go in, I strode straight past the border and into the trees. Chris didn't hesitate to follow me, although I knew that he was usually more cautious about breaking the rules.

FInally, we came to a small clearing, and I flopped down to the floor. Chris sat beside me, and that was how we let the time pass, in silence. Eventually, I began to cool down, and I peeked at Chris. He was fiddling with a stick, drawing in the grass. I couldn't what I was, but I didn't care.  
"Thanks," I told him quietly. He looked at me in surprise.  
"What?"  
"For coming. For staying. You could have stayed in potions. It is our first lesson in this stupid magic school."  
He leaned over and wrapped his arm around me. I didn't shift, but leaned into the warmth of his body. Yes, people, this is about as mellow a child of Ares gets," You know that I'll come with you, Clarisse."  
And yes, I'll admit that his comment made me feel peculiar. I didn't know what to say, so I just picked up another stone and cast it at a bush. It knocked down some leaves, and I thought I glimpsed a familiar symbol, before the branch sprang back into place. I stood up, left Chris's embrace, and moved the branch away. Yes, there it was staring me right in the face. I inhaled sharply.

"What?" Chris crouched down beside me," Is that-"  
"Yes," I answered, cutting him rudely off," There's an entrance to the Labyrinth inside the school."

**Ta da! I think that chapter was longer than usual, but I'm quite proud of it. What do you think of Clarisse and Chris's discovery? And yes, I know I changed the bit where Harry gets his potions book, but it's fanfiction. I'm allowed. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**froz3nt3ars xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, people. I'm in a very good mood because I did well in sprint at athletics yesterday, and I discovered even more awesome bands. Case you wanna listen to them, because they truly are absolutely amazing, they are: Wolves At The Gate, Of Mice And Men, All American Rejects, Falling In Reverse and All Time Low. Most of them I had already heard of, but hadn't bothered listening to them, but I'm glad I did. If anyone knows any other bands I might like, PLEASE tell me, because I honestly live for music. **

**Hailey (Guest): Your review, was just one those ones that make me want to go on a rant. Instead, I will simply reply as politely as I possibly can. Firstly, the story would be boring if every demigod is in Gryffindor, and it would also ruin my idea for a scandalous side plot. And yes, I do know that all demigods are extremely brave, but Clarisse is also cruel and ambitious, and Beckendorf must be intelligent to create the fantastic weapons he does, and to disguise them as everyday objects. I would place any child of Hephaestus in Ravenclaw. Chris was put in Gryffindor because, although he didn't in here, he was brave enough to survive the Labyrinth and to leave the Titan's army in the books. And the Titan war hasn't happened in this trilogy of Fanfictions. And, finally, I didn't make the hat recommend therapy, as I'm assuming your comment meant, becauseI already did that in the first one, and I'm not going to use the same line, in the same instance. If you don't like the decisions I made when writing this, then you can damn well go read something else that caters to your requests. **  
**bellaqueenofthecourt: Okay, it was whisper-shouting. I do it all the time, although it's completely pointless. Lets just imagine that that tiny blip never occured. ;)**

12

HARRY P.O.V

In the potions class room, Percy stood with Ron, who was struggling to chop up a really strange looking vegetable thing, which turned out to be a Sopophorus bean, and it kept avoiding the blade of the knife in his hand, and shooting around the chopping board. Frustrated, the red-head stabbed the knife down, and it got stuck in the wood. I stifled a laugh as he struggled to get it out from where it was lodged firmly into the thick material. Percy seemed to be trying not to snigger, as he stared solemnly down at a copy of the book.

After much arguing, ( or debating as they chose to put it), Travis was the one who had ended up standing beside Hermione, and Connor was next to me. Annabeth stood with Neville, and Thalia was looking really creeped out as Lavender Brown, who had eagerly waved the daughter if Zeus over, stared at her. The said girl, not the demigod, blinked and averted her gaze from an extremely irritated Thalia, and turned to stare at someone else, not really doing anything to her potions. I followed her gaze, and saw that she was dreamily watching Ron. I gagged.

"Harry, wassat?" Connor asked, nudging me gently, and pointing at a line of instruction in the book.  
"Add the powdered root of asphodel," I read for him. He pulled a face as he looked sceptically at the arrangement of potions eqipment before him," That one," I pointed out helpfully.  
"Thanks," He said, scooping up the ingrediant.

I glanced back at the book myself, and then I saw some very neat, tidy handwriting scrawled along the margin of the book. I was at the further on than Connor, at step 5, and the book told me to cut open the Sopophorus bean and then add the joice. However, the note added instructed me to crush it instead, extracting a larger amount of juice. I nudged Connor this time.  
"What shall I follow?" I asked him, after explaining my dilemna. He shrugged.  
"Whatever you want," He told me.

Curiously, I obeyed the student who had edited the book, and it didn't bounce about like Ron's was. I held the crushed bean over my cauldron, and watched in satisfaction as the juice dripped in, turning the liquid a pale lilac colour. Hermione gawped at me in exasperation.  
"How did you do that, Harry?" She asked me, stunned.  
"Crush it, don't cut it," I answered.  
"No!" Hermione glared at me, shocked," The book specifically says to cut, not crush. You might have ruined your potion now."  
"Oh well," I shrugged," It's only potions."

We continued to work for about half an hour, until Slughorn called for us to stop what we were doing, and to allow him to test them. Hermione wiped her brow with the sleeve of her cardigan, critically observing Slughorn wandering around the room. When he came to mine, he dropped a small leaf in, and it immediately began to turn black. The potions master whooped with delight.

"This is absolutely perfect!" He called," Ladies and gentleman, we have a clear winner! Many fully trained witches and wizards couldn't make a concoction as exemplary as this! Well done, Harry, you're the winner of the vial of felix felicis."

Whilst he was busy congratulating me, thoughts were running through my mind. Whoever had edited the potions book, they cleary knew more about the subject than the author did. I took my prize from Slughorn, and when he turned to talk to the class, I slipped the borrowed potions book into my bag. Then, when he asked me, I pretended to replace it in the drawer.

When we were safely away from the dungeons, I withdrew it from my bag and opened the cover, and saw that there was writing there as well: _'Property Of The Half Blood Prince.' _I snapped the cover back,,and jammed it back into my bag as the others caught up with me.  
"C'mon, to the lake!" Percy called, catching my arm and propelling me along as the others followed behind us," We're meeting the others there now."

**( A/N btw, not sure when they have a break at Hogwarts, so I'm doing it like I have at school. We have five lessons a day, and it goes like this: **  
**Lesson 1**  
**Break**  
**Lesson 2**  
**Lesson 3**  
**Lunch**  
**Lesson 4 **  
**Lesson 5. **  
**So the timetables will be a bit like that. )**

Clarisse and Chris were already waiting by the lake when we got there, and everyone from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had caught up with us as we walked along to the lake. I decided that I would break the news about the book when we were all settled down, and everyone was listening. Yes, I knew that it wasn't all that exciting that someone had vandalised an old potions book, but I was certain that Half Blood was another term for demigod, and that would mean that a demigod had been at Hogwarts in the past.

However, as soon as everyone was sat down, Clarisse spoke," We found something."  
"You ditched a lesson already?" Katie raised her eyebrows at the daughter of Ares. Said child of the war god ignored her.  
"When Chris and I were in the forest-"  
"You went in the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione gasped," Without Hagrid, or even Fang?"  
"We can look after ourselves," Chris reassured her.  
"And Fang's a wimp anyway," I added unhelpfully.  
"_Anyway_," Clarisse continued venemously, lookign as though she was about to hit someone other than Draco Malfoy," When Chris and I were in the forest, there was a bush grown right in front of this cave thing-"  
"Wow," Lee Fletcher said sarcastically," A bush." But he shut up at the violent glare Clarisse shot him. You'd have thought that he had literally been shot.  
"And there was symbol. Daedalus's symbol."  
"Does that mean-" Annabeth interuppted, with rapidly widening eyes.  
"Yes!" The daughter if Ares snapped," There's an entrance to the Labyrinth in the school."

There was a burst of instant chatter.  
"So what?" Lee snorted," It's not like anyone can navigate the Labyrinth."  
"But that's a weakness in the Castle's defences!" Beckendorf exclaimed.  
"It can't be used, can it?" Percy wondered aloud.  
"Yes!" Annabeth called authoritively," If Luke can find a particular magical item, then yes, the Labyrinth could be used to launch an attack on the Castle."  
"What is it?" Castor asked.  
"Ariadne's thread."

Once again, everyone started talking at once, and this time, it was Luna who interuppted from her position leaning against Connor.  
"Someone was trying to hide it," She said matter-of-factly in her high, dreamy voice.  
"The thread?" Ron asked stupidly," I don't get what's so good about a bit of string."  
"No," Luna continued," Someine was trying to hide the entrance to the Labyrinth."  
"Why do you think that?" Silena asked, looking worried.  
"Because there a bush growing directly in front of it," Connor answered for his girlfriend, actually sounding intelligent," Probably not going to be a coincidence."  
"It could be," Nico pointed out.  
"We're demigods," Annabeth sighed," It really probably isn't. Who inside the school would want to hide the Labyrinth?"

I guess I'd bring up the book another time. We had a bigger problem on our hands.

**There you go then, people. Please review! Who do you think is hiding from the Labyrinth? I'll PM the answer to anyone who can guess the name of the song, and the band that these lyrics can come from. And only the first person to be correct!**

**'**

**_Go to hell if you're reading this and I'm not here  
Take your someone else and let me make this crystal clear that,  
That I don't need your help and I'm okay by myself  
You can go to hell' _**

**froz3nt3ars xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I'm really grateful for all the reviews I got last chapter, and the first person to get the song lyrics right was SnowFlower Frost, with Go To Hell by Go Radio. I might actually do that more often, cuz I just simply like music. **  
**FrankyAnne: Thank you. That was one of the nicest reviews I can remember having. I'm glad you like the links, and the subtle changes, and that you think the storyline is good. And, well done on getting the song right, although you were second. Thanks. :)**  
**Lady Loophole: You know, I never thought of the Vanishing Cabinet. You may have just given me inspiration. **  
**Guest: Glad you think so. **  
**OSG loves to read: Quidditch it is. And I'm glad you love both the stories. I'm not sure about the lessons. I think there might be though. You have given me even more inspiration! **  
**Irishdanceringrulz1776: So true... But would a wizard be able to survive what so many heroes couldn't? **  
**sabrina-luna-potter: Thanks. ;)**

13

HARRY P.O.V

"I still can't believe that there's an entrance to the Labyrinth inside the school!" Hermione gushed as we walked along to our next class, which was charms. We had let the demigods go ahead to get some time by ourselves, as in Hermione, Ron and I. Yes, the demigods were our friends, close friends in some cases, but sometimes it was nice to just remember how it was for our first few years at Hogwarts. When Voldemort wanted the Philosophers Stone, when Ginny went into the Chamber of Secrets, when Sirius escaped Azkaban, when I competed in the Tri- Wizard tournament, and when Voldemort came back, murdering Cedric Diggory. Sometimes it was nice to just be us again.  
"What's the Labyrinth?" Ron asked. I didn't know much more than him. Yeah, I had done my basic research about Greek Mythology, and had come across it a few times, but I didn't really know what it was. I only knew that it was a big worry.  
"It's one of the greatest architectural creations in Greek Mythology!" Hermione explained," It was created by a son of Athena named Daedalus, and it can only be opened by a demigod. many heroes have died in there. It's one of the most dangerous places a demigod could ever have to enter. Oh my gods, the only safe way to navigate it is to have Ariadne's thread, which is what they were talking about."  
"What Ariadne's thread?" I asked, an idea running through my mind. If we could find it before Luke, then maybe we could prevent him from using the Labyrinth.  
"Ariadne's thread is logic. But I think in Greek Mythology it is actually a magical item, which Ariadne gave to Theseus when he volunteered to slay the Minotaur."  
"And who's Ariadne?"  
Hermione sighed," You really should have done some more extensive research, Harry. Ariadne is the daughter of Minos, King of Crete, and his queen Pasiphae, daughter of the sun God, Helios. Her father put her in charge of the Labyrinth and of the Minotaur, until she gave assistance to Theseus and helped him save the other would-be sacrifices to the Minotaur. And no, don't bother asking about that. When Theseus returned, she was supposed to have 'gotten together' with him, but he didn't care for her, and ended up married to the God Dionysus."  
"Isn't Dionysus that God who has to stay at Camp Half Blood for like, a hundred years?"  
"Yes, Harry. Now come on, we'll be late for charms."

"And today, we will be learning the Confundus Charm," Professor Flitwick announced, after confirming that everyone who was supposed to be there was," This causes the victim to become confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them.  
"Maybe we could use this at Camp," Travis whispered to his brother in front of me, as he smiled devilishly.  
"Yeah," Connor whispered back," Maybe that way Violet will actually shut up and do as she's told."  
"Or for a prank. It'll be like mild charm speak"

"Repeat after me," The Charms Professor instructed," Confundo!"  
"Confundo," The class repeated.  
"And again. Confundo!"  
"Confundo."

"Exactly!" The small man stood on a stool to add some height," And now the hand gesture..."  
I zoned out as Flitwick nattered on about flicks and swishes, and how exactly to wave your wand, and in which direction. My mind was whirring with the information that Hermione had shared with Ron and I, and I was also trying to think of when to show everyone the book. Yeah, it wasn't as important as the Labyrinth entrance, but it still might be something, and it could mean that a demigod have previously been in Hogwarts. Unless it meant a Half Blood wizard.

"Mr Potter?" I blinked, and saw the whole class staring at me, and Professor Flitwick standing in front of the desk I shared with Ron," What does the Confundus charm do?"  
Relieved that I had listened to that part, I answered," It confuses the victim and makes them prone to do doing basic orders without thinking about what they are."  
Flitwick looked disapprovingly at me," It's a good job you got that part right, Mr Potter. If you had been incorrect, I'd have been forced to give you a detention for not listening in class."  
"Sorry, Professor, won't happen again, " I muttered, feeling colour seep into my cheeks. Hermione, who was seated beside Nico in the row behind us, poked my back.  
"Harry! You should be paying attention. This spell could be useful. In a way, it's like a more minor version of the Imperius Curse."  
"Yes, I know. Flitwick just grilled me on that!" I hissed back.

We spent the rest of the period just practising the spell on each other, and some of the results were pretty entertaining. Seamus Finnigan caused a huge bang, and ended up with a face blackened by soot. Neville Longbottom thought he had lost his toad thanks to the spell that someone had cast on him, and was tearing apart the room in search of his beloved Trevor. Flitwick was standing on his stool again, trying to gain some kind of control over the pandemonium. His small voice was lost in the chaos, but all ceased when the bell rang shrilly through the school, silencing the class of chaotic Gryffindors.

We packed up our things and made our way to our next lesson, which for me was Herbology. I went with the rest of my house down to the Green Houses, still debating in my mind if it was important enough to tell everyone about the book at such a hectic time, or to just leave it. Would it matter so much if there had been a demigod here anyway? Or that a wizard had referred to themselves as a half blood prince?

We were studying Bloodroot. Apparently, its extracts kill animal cells, and was therefore not advisable for internal use. It had white petals, as Professor Sprout showed us, and was used in the creation of Bloodroot poison. If used in the wrong way, or mistaken for another plant, then it was lethal, and you would probably die a painful and slow death. It really wasn't a particularly appealing plant, but Neville seemed to be in a trance as he listened intently, hanging on to every word the Professor said.

Finally, it was time for lunch, and I decided to drop in a word about the book as we walked up to the Great Hall.  
"Guys, I have something to show you tonight. Meet me in the Common Room after lessons."  
"Is it so important you can't tell us in the Great Hall?" Annabeth asked, looking sceptically at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"I don't know how important it is," I admitted," That's why I can't tell you in the Great Hall."

"We're going to be guessing all day now!" Travis moaned at me.  
"Shut up, Travis," Nico snapped helpfully.  
"Whatever," The son of Hermes replied.

We were just finishing up our dinner, when Professor McGonagall came over to me, her swishy robes skimming the ground as she walked. "  
"I hope you know that the Quidditch try outs are tomorrow," She informed me, " As captain, you better be ready."  
When she left, I remembered that I had received a letter in the post when I was staying with Ron and his family, informing me that I had been elected this years Gryffindor Quidditch captain. At least Quidditch was something to look forward to.

"Are any of you going to try out for the team?" I asked, looking around at my friends.  
"Zeus doesn't agree with me," Percy said, shaking his head.  
"Nor me," Nico added.  
"Nor me," Thalia piped up. Hermione stared incredously at her.  
"Thalia, Zeus is your father. You'd be great on the team."  
"Zeus does not agree with me," The daughter of the said Olympian growled through gritted teeth. Annabeth quickly intervened.  
"It's not my sort of thing," She decided. I glanced hopefully at the three sons of Hermes.  
"Nope," Travis said quickly.  
"No," Chris declined.  
"No way," Connor joined in.

I was about to give up any hope of my friends trying out for the team, when Ron said out of nowhere.  
"I might try for Keeper."

I looked sceptically at him, but he was completely sincere," Sure, you do that," I answered.  
At least I had the try outs to look forward to.

**That chapter seemed pretty grim to me. But I've been really busy recently, and had athletics training, and I went to Drayton Manor today! I went on all the bigger rides like the vertical drop and the standing up roller coaster and stuff like that, and my throat was hoarse from screaming. So anyway, first person to guess the band and the song title gets to decide whether the half blood prince is demigod or wizard.**

_**'Oh well, oh well. I still hope for the best.**_  
_**Say goodbye and send me off with a kiss farewell.**_  
_**And I promise I'll be just as strong as I can be.**_  
_**Maybe you could get some sleep tonight.'**_

**froz3nt3ars x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I'm finally back. OSG loves to read was the first to guess the song lyrics correctly, as Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade, and has informed me of his/her decision. Also, thankyou to everyone who showed support or consoling through the difficult time with our dog. Unfortunately, he was out down. Thanks to:**

**Omega**

**Allen**

**Lady Loophole**

**sabrina-luna-potter**

**bellaqueenofthecourt**

**TheDragonSquirrel**

**lovbukz (Sorry abour your dog ,too. x)**

**I'm gonna do lyrics every chapter cuz I'm awesome like that. :)**

**bit of Ron/Connor BROmance in this chapter people.**

Chapter 14

RON P.O.V

I felt sick. The morning of the Quidditch trials dawned, and for once I was awake early enough to watch the dazzling streaks of red reach across the sky, the rosy hues of pink to blossom across the horizon, and the blinding fingers of yellow to crawl out. I wondered whether those from the Apollo cabin, who I learned were children of the sun God, were also marvelling at this resplendent sight. I assumed that the nerves jumbling through me had to be the cause of my suddenly mellow mood, and poetic descriptions.

"And Weasley is actually awake," Somone said behind me. It startled me, as I had been so absorbed in the sunrise, I had only heard silence around me.  
"Yeah," I forced a smile as Connor flopped down beside me,"Nerves. Why are you up so early?"  
He smirked evilly, a familiar smirk that I had seen on the faces of my own brothers so many times,"Well, Travis and I have to do our work when everyone is dead to the world. Dawn is perfectly adept. What's got you nervous?"

The sudden change in subject surprised me. One minute, it was about the pranks he and his brother pulled, and now it was onto my nerves. Okay, maybe it wasn't that extreme of a change, but it was still a change.  
"It's Quidditch try- outs today," I reminded him," I've been practising all summer."  
"Well then, you're obviously going to get in then," My friend rolled his eyes, as though it were the most straightforward thing ever.  
"But I might not be good enough."

"Wow," Connor mocked," Seriously Ron? You're being all phil- fil- philly-"  
"Philosophical," A matter of fact vocie said behind us. Again? what was with everyone sneaking up on me today?!

"Hermione!" I yelped," Why are you even in here?"  
"Believe it or not, Ronald," The Gryffindor witch replied," The boys stairs don't turn into slides if girls climb them. Anyway, I came to wish you luck at the try-outs today. Not that I believe in favourtism, but I do think that you'll have an advantage with Harry as Captain."  
I blushed," Thanks, 'Mione."

She gave me a small, shy smile, and backed out, scooping up a book from the floor as she went, and already beginning to skim through the pages as she began the descent down the stairs. I turned to Connor, and saw that he was in a slightly different position than before, and his legs seemed slightly longer.  
"Do you actually think I'll do well, Connor?" I asked. He didn't answer for a minute, gazing blankly at me," Connor?"  
"I'm Travis," He told me, smirking.

I gazed down at my food, not hungry for once, despite the mouth watering scent of sausage and eggs floating around me. Instead of wolfing down as much food as I could, as I usually did, I stared mournfully into my goblet of pumpkin juice. Ordinary happenings were going on around me; Percy begging Hermione to help him change his waffles to blue, the demigods sending an offering to the Gods, and the usual eyes of the first years on them. Thalia snapped something inaudible at a defiant member of our house, and despite him belonging for loyalty ands bravery, he scarpered sharpish.

"Ron," Harry caught my attention, and he waved a small vial of a clear liquid in my face. It took me a moment to place it, but I recognised it as the Felix Felicis Harry had won in our potions lesson with Slughorn. He unstopped the top, and tipped the contents into my goblets. I gawped at him. He placed a finger to his lips, and I nodded, quickly glugging it down.

I stood up, and immediately felt stronger, more confident, as though I could do this.  
"I'm going to be the Keeper. " I said," Right? I'm good enough?"  
"Sure, Ron," Harry answered," You're amazing."  
"Yeah," I felt so... confident. Renewed," Yeah, I really am, thanks, Harry."

And I left the table to prepare for my try out, feeling energised and certain of myself. I was going to be Gryffindor Keeper this year. I was going to make my house proud.

HERMIONE P.O.V

My jaw dropped and I gawped at Harry as soon as Ron had left.  
"What on Earth was that?" I half- shrieked," That's cheating, Harry! You could be expelled!"

He gave me a sly grin that would make even Fred and George, and all of the children of Hermes proud. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for this brilliant idea that he had to stop himself being permenantly excluded if he was to be discovered.

He showed me the vial that he had emptied into Ron's drink, and it took me a moment to realize that it was filled to the brim. Not a single drop had escaped. After a few more moments, I understood.

"Pyschology," I said," You made Ron believe that he was going to be lucky, so that he would do well. That was really clever, Harry."  
He grinned in satisfaction," See, I can be intelligent too, sometimes."

I felt a little hurt at that, but I didn't show it. Did he really think that I thought he couldn't come up with good ideas? It wasn't true, of course. He was perfectly capable of coming up with ideas that were reasonably, or even exceptionally intelligent, especially when was under pressure.

"Come on," Percy called to us, suddenly about a metre away. I hadn't even noticed him, or the others leave the table," Harry, you need to get to the try outs. You _are_ the Gryffindor captain. I think that Ginny's waiting for you already."

I nodded, and stood up, summoning my broom as I went along to the Quidditch fields, already dressed in my Gryffindor robes. I was praying that Ron would do well, and not become the laughing stock of the whole of Hogwarts. Hopefully, my prayers wouldn't be in vain.

**So there you go. Another chapter, after my long absence. But I would like to say that updates are going to have to be once or twice a week, because I have athletics, cross country, netball, a social life and my puppy to think about. I've also been getting literally tons of homework, and it's also the time for a lot of end of topic tests, so I have a lot of revising to do.**

**Whoever gets these lyrics right first, can have a sneak preview of the next chapter.**

_**'Can you hear the silence?**_  
_**Can you see the dark?**_  
_**Can you fix the broken?**_  
_**Can you feel... can you feel my heart?'**_

**froz3nt3ars**


End file.
